


ESTIRÉ LA CUERDA. - Pansmione

by juesba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juesba/pseuds/juesba
Summary: DESPUÉS DE LA GUERRA DE HOGWARTS.Fría, calculadora, y obsesiva con las compras. Así describirían a Pansy Parkinson sus amigos de Slytherin. Lo que no sabían que Pansy tenia una debilidad, esa debilidad tenia nombre y apellidos Hermione Granger.  Entre ellas se irá cociendo una amistad, aprenderán a valorarse, quererse, conocerse, y aprender una de la otra. ¿cómo encajarán sus amigos la nueva relación? ¿estarán destinadas a estar juntas?.Si te gusta el ship Pansmione este es tu sitio.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO.**

**POV PANSY.**

La mañana comenzaba fría, un cielo nublado amenazaba con romperse en cualquier momento. Pansy Parkinson iba caminando por el vestíbulo del gran castillo, eran las nueve y media de la mañana y llegaba tarde al gran comedor, por Merlín seguro que Draco o alguno de sus amigos se comido ya el gran pastel de cereza que tanto le gustaba. De mal humor, se dispuso a entrar, pero un pequeño revuelo al fondo del vestíbulo le detuvo. Terence Higgs, estaba agarrando de la solapa de la túnica a un crío de primer año de Gryffindor exigiendo vete tú a saber qué. El menor tenía cara de compungido y parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Miraba a los lados desesperado, buscando algún profesor, o en este caso a algún prefecto de su casa, tal vez a alguien como Granger o cara rajada, pensó Pansy con desprecio.

-Que pasa Higgs, ¿divirtiéndote antes de desayunar? - Preguntó divertida. 

-Este maldito mocoso, le he pillado intentando entrar en nuestra sala común, que agallas que tienes chaval… da gracias a que he sido yo el que te ha visto y no Snape o Flint.- 

Pansy no pudo evitar fijarse de nuevo en el pobre muchacho, cabellera negra y de tez pálida, suplicaba con la mirada ayuda. El niño intentaba aflojar el agarre de Higgs con sus manos mientras suplicaba perdón sin cesar. 

-¿Para qué querías entrar en nuestra sala común ?, que pasa, ¿que los de Gryffindor sois todos unos sucios leones mangantes o qué? - Preguntó Pansy con malicia. 

-No, no… yo solo quería ir a buscar a mi amigo, es serpien .. de Slytherin, y- El pequeño muchacho no sabía cómo continuar.

**POV HERMIONE.**

La leona salía del gran comedor con la barriga llena, había dejado todavía a sus amigos desayunando, dios mío, esos pastelitos de cereza cada vez estaban más ricos, pensó Hermione sonriente. Se dirigía a su habitación ya que tenía que ir a por su libro de transformaciones, a las diez tenía clase con su mentora favorita, la profesora Mcgonagall. Al doblar la esquina del vestíbulo escucho unas risas y una voz llorosa de lo que parecía un niño. Se puso seria, y se dirigió hacia el bullicio. A unos metros se encontró a Parkinson y Higgs molestando a un alumno de primero de su casa. Automáticamente su instinto salió a flote, su deber como prefecta al ver este tipo de situaciones era intervenir, pero la voz de la chica morena le hizo detenerse durante unos instantes.

-Deja al crío ya Higgs, no ves que es un mocoso, lo estás amedrentando- Le dijo la serpiente soltando el agarre del más mayor.

Observó agazapada, cómo acariciaba casi imperceptiblemente la cara del menor limpiándole una lagrima. ¿Cómo podía ser?, ¿Parkinson siendo amable con un niño y encima de otra casa?, ¿Estaba Hermione bajo algún hechizo?, No podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, por las barbas de Merlín si hasta su compañero de la misma casa, se había quedado petrificado, viendo la acción de su amiga. La castaña todavía estupefacta, se acercó a las dos serpientes y los distanció agarrando al niño del brazo.

-Voy a hablar, con la profesora Mcgonagall, estos comportamientos no los pienso tolerar… -

-Cállate sangre sucia.- Espetó el chico molesto. Parkinson no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ladina. 

-Qué vergüenza metiéndoos con un niño pequeño ... Os tomaba por personas más valientes.- contestó a Higgs sin amedrentarse. 

Hermione agarró al pequeño de la mano y lo llevó a la puerta del gran comedor, alejándolo al fin de los dos indeseables.

-Terry, en que lio te has metido esta vez- Preguntó Hermione paciente mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas restantes con el dorso de su mano.

-Yo solo quería ir a por mi amigo Steve para desayunar con el… y me choqué con ese chico mayor y luego llegó ella ..- No pudo continuar, comenzó a llorar de nuevo desolado, el pequeño tenía un susto de muerte y no se podía explicar bien. Hermione en un intento torpe de calmarlo lo abrazó despacio mientras le acariciaba la cabellera negra.

-Tienes que tener cuidado Terry, ve a desayunar, no vayas a llegar tarde a las clases.- Le sugirió la castaña con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. El niño asintió y se metió deprisa al comedor, antes de tener más problemas. 


	2. DISCIPLINA Y CASTIGO

**POV PANSY**

El día estaba siendo horrible, y no parecía mejorar, primero dos horas de pociones, otras dos de encantamientos, y ahora para terminar la tarde tenía clases de repaso de transformaciones. Gárgolas galopantes, ¿la querían matar de aburrimiento?, el sol se estaba empezando a esconder y tenía la impresión de que no había aprovechado nada el día y para rematar tenía clase con la profesora que más odiaba, Mcgonagall. Con un suspiro de hastío, abrió la puerta con valor, y entro dentro del aula.

-Llega usted tarde señorita Parkinson, póngase al lado de Granger a ver si se le pega algo y consigue en mi clase hacer algo más que no sea la risa.- Le ordeno la profesora nada más llegar.

Pansy resignada, y con cierto desagrado se sentó al lado de la Gryffindor, que tomaba apuntes concentrada. La serpiente, miro de reojo los apuntes y se le escapó una sonrisa socarrona.

-Tan empollona no serás cuando estás perdiendo tiempo igual que yo en clases de repaso, Granger.- Le provocó Pansy en un susurro para que no le escuchara la profesora. 

-Vaya, ¿vas a hablarme ahora?, pensaba que solo eras capaz de entablar conversación y amenazar a niños pequeños.- Le devolvió la castaña con un semblante serio. Pansy estaba que echaba humo, parecía una locomotora. Volvió a observar a Granger malhumorada, y sin decirle nada, volcó a propósito el bote de tinta manchándole todo el pergamino.

-¡AH, PARKINSON!, eres estúpida como un troll me has manchado el pergamino con todos los apuntes- Grito la Gryffindor levantándose de golpe del asiento.

-Vaya Granger, lo siento mucho, que torpeza la mía...- Sonrió Pansy con picardía. Mcgonagall, que escuchó el bullicio de las dos chicas, se acomodó las gafas, y con voz firme exigió explicaciones.

-Profesora, Parkinson me ha tirado el bote de tinta encima a propósito.- la morena al escuchar su acusación puso los ojos en blanco.

-Oh Granger, que tienes ¿tres años?, puedes hacerlo mejor.- Le exigió divertida.

Para Pansy las discusiones o problemas que tenía en clase con los profesores era algo de su día a día pero para la castaña, era todo un mundo, por un momento se apiado de ella pensando que se iba a echar a llorar ahí mismo y la dejaría en ridículo.

-Granger, usted está en mis clases para apoyar a los alumnos, no para interrumpir en mis explicaciones.- Dictaminó la profesora con severidad.

Pansy se quedo a cuadros, ¿cómo podía ser tan estúpida, y pensar que Granger estaba ahí para repasar?, estaba claro que la castaña era una chica inteligente. Parkinson no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, que tonta que era, perder su tiempo por ayudar a los demás pudiendo estar en el gran comedor poniéndose las botas con pasteles de cereza o zumo de calabaza.

-Parkinson, clase a la que viene, clase que destroza..- Pansy iba a interrumpir para pedir disculpas, pero Mcgonagall la detuvo.

-Se acabó la clase por hoy, denle las gracias a vuestras dos compañeras... Granger, Parkinson, van a limpiar la clase de arriba abajo, sin varita, es todo.- Ordeno visiblemente enfadada.

Los compañeros restantes que estaban en clase, le miraron mal por haber provocado que la clase terminara y no poder aprender para los exámenes que venían. En cuestión de minutos la clase se quedo vacía, y se quedaron las dos chicas solas.

-Eres horrible Parkinson, por tu culpa seguro que me echan de esta clase, se supone que estaba para ayudar, y tú lo has destrozado todo...- Le dijo Hermione visiblemente enfadada.

-Eh, eh cálmate, te acabo de hacer un favor ya me lo agradecerás..-

La Slytherin se sentó en uno de los pupitres de madera, y observó a la chica, que estaba limpiando la mesa de la profesora con un trapo limpio que les habia dejado. 

-¿No piensas ayudarme?- Inquirió la castaña mientras frotaba con fuerza la mesa de un asqueroso liquido azul. 

-Lo siento, eso lo hacen los elfos y los sangre sucia, no es mi estilo.- Provocó. Hermione, ya harta, agarró una de las sillas de madera que estaban al lado de la mesa y la tiró con fuerza al suelo. Parkinson se quedo estupefacta, con los ojos muy abiertos, viendo a la chica que nunca había roto un plato fuera de sus casillas.

-Relajate, Granger.-

-¡Que no me digas que me relaje! eres, eres... eres imposible, sacas lo peor de mí, no te aguanto- Grito la Gryffindor fuera de sí. 

-Estas sangrando.- Susurro la morena. 

-¿Qué?- Hermione se quedo descolocada, ante el cambio de conversación. Miro su mano sorprendida, tenía el dorso de la mano con un pequeño corte. Alguna astilla rebelde de la silla, le había cortado y no se había dado ni cuenta. 

\- No te preocup- No pudo terminar la frase.

-EPISKEY- Pansy hizo un ligero movimiento de varita, y le curo el corte. Hermione se miro la mano sorprendida y se sonrojo.

-Gracias.-

-Era para que dejaras de llorar, Granger- Contesto fria.

-Pero de nada..- Susurro molesta. Hermione sonrió, iba a replicarle con algo pero la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Se puede saber que hacen ustedes dos, que es esto una fiesta de leprechaun, y no me he enterado- Rugió Mcgonagall.

Hermione, se sonrojo levemente, mientras que Parkinson se rio ante tal comparación de la profesora.

-Es culpa mía, se me cayó una de las sillas y me corté... Pansy me curo y ...-

-Espera espera, yo no hice nada de eso yo..- Contesto avergonzada.

-Ya vale las dos, se van cada una a su sala común, no quiero oir nada. Desfilando.- Ordeno la profesora.

Pansy comenzó a andar con Granger pisándole los talones.

-Hasta mañana, empollona-

-Hasta mañana Pansy.-

La morena se quedo paralizada. ¿Pansy?, le había llamado por su nombre, ¿como se atrevía?, no eran amigas... aunque en el fondo sabia que no le molestaba tanto, quien sabe, quizá podian empezar a llevarse bien, sacar de quicio a la leona se había convertido en uno de sus hobbies favoritos.


	3. A VECES ME GUSTARÍA SER MAS VALIENTE

**POV HERMIONE.**

Sábado, ocho de la mañana. El sol comenzaba a entrar por el cristal de la ventana, calentando levemente la habitación y dándole de lleno en la cara haciéndola despertar. La Gryffindor estaba tumbada en su cama, mirando al techo de su sala común. Por Merlín, ¿porque no podía dormir más los días que no tenían clases?, se giró de lado, para observar a su amiga Ginny que seguía dormida como un tronco, decidiéndose al final a levantarse para cambiarse de ropa. Los findes de semana, no era necesario que llevara el uniforme del colegio.

Se puso un vaquero, su sudadera favorita azul y bajó al gran comedor a desayunar. El incidente de ayer con Parkinson no le dejaba descansar. ¿De verdad Hermione se había atrevido a llamarla por su nombre? cómo no se iba a atrever, la Slytherin había usado un hechizo para curarla, no se había burlado de ella, o le había echado un maleficio. Entre pensamientos a cada cual más disparatados del porqué el cambio de actitud de la chica, desayuno prácticamente con el salón vacío. Observó en el centro de la mesa de los profesores, a Mcgonagall con una taza de té, que le hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza. Al menos no estaba enfadada, no tanto como ayer, pensó la castaña aliviada. 

Comenzó a deleitarse con tritones de jengibre y pastel de calabaza. Dios, la comida del colegio era tan rica, entendía perfectamente a Ron cuando se ponía las botas y apuraba con todo lo que podía, estaba francamente deliciosa. 

Iba a dar por finalizado su improvisado desayuno cuando la Slytherin se sentó enfrente suyo. En el banco de Gryffindor, en el espacio de su casa. ¿a qué estaba jugando, porque no iba con Flint o sus amigos? 

Hermione se percató de que varios alumnos de Slytherin las observaban sorprendidos, por la acción de la morena.

-Hola- Susurro Hermione tímida.

-¿Que tal sangre sucia?- Le contestó burlona. Hermione puso mala cara y automáticamente no pudo evitar ponerse rígida.

-Eres una idiota...pierdete Parkinson, déjame en paz, a que has venido, a reírte de mi con tus amigos los inteligentes?- le pregunto haciéndole un gesto a los amigos de la Slytherin que se reían mirándola. 

Pansy se quedó muda, y ¡oh demonios!, ¿ eso era Pansy sonrojándose? no podía ser verdad.

-No.. no, esto, quería darte las gracias… por haberme cubierto con miss simpatía ayer- Contesto avergonzada. 

Hermione, se quedó paralizada, y asintió con la cabeza mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa.

-De nada, tú me curaste- Contestó llanamente.

Pansy miró hacia el suelo, estaba siendo una situación bastante incomoda, y su “compañera” no se movía del sitio.

-Bueno… será mejor que me vaya, he quedado con mis amigos para ir a Hogsmeade, ya sabes, hoy sábado, las tres escobas estará lleno y queríamos estar pronto, para bueno ya sabes.- 

La verborrea de Hermione dándole unas explicaciones que no había pedido la morena, le hizo reír a la serpiente.

-Respira Granger, o te vas a ahogar.- Dijo maliciosa.

-Eres idiota- Sonrío. 

Otra vez ¿porque demonios sonreía?, ¿estaba intentando ser simpática? ¿con Parkinson?

-Gracias, se hace lo que se puede- contestó divertida la otra.

Hermione, incómoda por los pensamientos que no hacían mas que arremeter en su cabeza, se levantó como un resorte, y miró por instinto a su profesora favorita, que tenía una cara indescifrable, sorprendida por tal escena de ver a las dos chicas dialogar, y no matándose. 

Salió del Gran Comedor a trompicones decidida a despertar a su amiga y beber una cerveza con mantequilla para calmar sus nervios cuando de nuevo una voz le detuvo.

-Hombre Granger a tí te quería ver- Le espetó Draco cortándole el paso.

-¿Que pasa Malfoy? no tengo tiempo para discutir.- Le contestó a la defensiva. No tenía ningún miedo, pero podía ser bastante cruel si Draco se lo proponia.

-Dile a tu amiguito San Potter que ande con cuidado esta tarde… No se me olvida lo que hizo el finde pasado..- 

Hermione puso una cara extraña. No sabía a que se refería Draco, y a decir verdad lo que se llevaran entre su amigo y el le daba bastante igual.

-Y por que no se lo dices tú y a mi me dejas en paz- contestó hosca.

-No te atrevas a hablarme así asquerosa sangre sucia.-

Hermione iba a replicar pero Pansy apareció cómo por arte de magia saliendo del gran comedor, y yendo directa hacia ellos.

-Draco, ya basta, te están esperando para desayunar- Le ordenó la morena con voz firme. Draco pareció vacilar, observó cómo le echó una mirada amenazante a la Slytherin y desapareció por la puerta.

-No dejas de meterte en problemas Granger- sonrió Pansy en un intento torpe de calmarla.

-Créeme, muchas veces me gustaría ser más valiente y devolverle todos sus ataques con su propia medicina.- Le contestó casi en un susurro.

-Pero entonces no serías tú..- 

¿a que había venido eso?

Otra vez de nuevo volvió a sentir esa sensación, su estómago revuelto cómo si estuviera en un parque de atracciones muggle y tuviera constantemente esa emoción de vértigo antes de lanzarse al vacío.

-Gracias, otra vez..- Dijo con sinceridad. Pansy le miró a los ojos fijamente, y le quitó importancia con la mano desapareciendo del vestíbulo.

Hermione, desconcertada por las nuevas emociones vividas fue en busca por fin de su amiga Ginny para ir al pueblo, necesitaba hablar del tema y que alguien le dijera que es lo que estaba pasando… y qué mejor que su amiga y una cerveza de mantequilla de por medio.


	4. CUANDO EL FRÍO QUEMA

**POV PANSY**

Al fin, estaba con sus amigos en Hogsmade, después de varios tiras y aflojas, y alguna que otra discusión entre ellos habían llegado al pequeño pueblo. Draco insiste en ir al bar de las tres escobas antes de que lleguen los Gryffindor y poder estar medianamente tranquilos, en cambio las hermanas Greengrass optaban por ir a Honeydukes, comprar algún jugo de calabaza, e ir a tomarlo por ahí, en algún lugar tranquilo que encontraran. Al final se decidieron por entrar en el bar, la idea de tomar algo en la intemperie se descartó cuando notaron el aire gélido azotar sus cuerpos. 

Entró en el bar. seguido de sus amigos y un clima calido se instauró automaticamente en su cuerpo. Suspiró quitándose el gorro agusto por el calorcito que emanaba el interior del bar, y fue a coger una mesa con sus dos amigas. Draco fue a pedir a la barra y observó que en la mesa de al lado se encontraba Granger con su amiga Weasley hablando y riendo animadamente. La Gryffindor se dió cuenta que la estaba observando, y le hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza. Pansy notó las mejillas arder y bajó la mirada avergonzada al saber que había sido descubierta. Se inclinó al final por centrarse en la conversación de sus dos amigas, que charlaban animadamente sobre dios sabe qué, y no se percataron de su pequeña ausencia.

**POV HERMIONE.**

-Dios mío Hermione, no me lo creo, pero ¿cómo se te ocurre llamarle a Parkinson por su nombre?, y ¿cómo es eso que te curó?, ¿ de que va ahora, de Madame Pomfrey salvando vidas?- Le dijo en tono burlón, mientras se reía de ella. Hermione, sonrojada, le dio un buen trago a su cerveza de mantequilla, y le atizó un pequeño golpe en el brazo a la pelirroja.

-¡Ginny por Merlín!¿Quieres bajar la maldita voz?, ¿porque no lo gritas a los cuatro vientos? o mejor te subes a la mesa y lo anuncias para todo el bar, que no te han escuchado- Dijo exasperada.

-Tranquila Hermione, tu amada no te ha escuchado, eso si no te quita ojo- Le dijo eso último en un pequeño susurro. Hermione alzó la mirada y encontró los ojos verdosos de la morena, analizándola con la mirada. Le hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo, y presencio como una Pansy avergonzada bajo la mirada sin hacer contacto visual con ella. No pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña tímida sonrisa. 

-Dios Ginny, que hago.- Pidió consejo a su amiga.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? es Parkinson, ¿tú sabes las veces que nos ha jodido? a tí, a mi, a mi hermano, a Harry, joder, estás loca si…- No pudo terminar la frase, ya que Harry y Ron entraron como elefantes en una cacharrería, hablando de quidditch entre risas. Se sentaron a su lado, obviando si las dos chicas estaban hablando sobre algo importante, ya que ellos estaban dispuestos a pasar un rato agradable.

**POV PANSY.**

La charla estaba siendo agradable, Draco se le veía animado y eso era bastante raro, en Hogwarts estaba siempre tenso y a la defensiva siempre hablando mal de Potter. ¿que narices se traían entre esos dos?, observó a cara rajada, con su amigo la comadreja, y le pareció percibir que Potter miraba de manera tímida a Draco. 

¿POTTER MIRANDO TIMIDAMENTE A DRACO?, ¿estaba bajo la maldición imperius y no lo sabía?, se sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos absurdos, y siguió con su tarea. Beberse su jarra de cerveza, y pedirse otra, antes de comer. 

-Eres un idiota Ronald, no todos los de Slytherin son iguales, eres igual que ellos si piensas lo mismo- Grito Granger desde su mesa. 

Durante unos segundos el bar se quedo en un profundo silencio, o eso le pareció a ella. Levantó la vista de su amada cerveza y la obsevó. Estaba mirando al pelirrojo enfadada. Pansy sonrió, pobre comadreja, no le gustaría estar en su pellejo, una Hermione cabreada daba miedo, y esa Hermione que estaba viendo sus ojos, definitivamente le imponía. 

La Gryffindor, se levantó de la mesa y salió del bar sin dar tiempo a sus amigos a reaccionar. Escuchó cómo la pelirroja le daba una reprimenda a su hermano, que estaba avergonzado y cómo Potter aprovechaba para ir a la barra a pedir, otra ronda. 

Muy preocupado, no estaba pensó. Sin dar ninguna explicación, salió del bar y fue en su busca, no fue muy dificil encontrarla. Yacía en el largo sendero en dirección al castillo. Cogió aire y armándose de valor fue en su busca. Tardó unos segundos en ponerse a su altura, y no dijo nada. No supo que decir, se va a pensar que soy idiota, parecía que se había quedado muda.

Comenzó a caminar a su lado, al final en un agradable silencio. La leona no decía nada, simplemente miraba al frente. Tampoco la repudiaba, ni le insistía en irse de su lado, así que Pansy pensó que era buena señal.

-¿Qué haces aquí Parkinson?- Le pregunto la castaña intrigada.

-Nada.. me iba ya al colegió al igual que tú.. no eres el centro del universo sabes- Contesto a la defensiva. 

¡Diablos Pansy! ¿como se te ocurre contestar eso? vale que estes nerviosa, pero no haces más que entorpecer la situación y hacer que sea incomoda. La Gryffindor para su sorpresa no dijo nada, siguió caminando seria mirando al frente, ignorándola.

-Y saber si estabas bien… Te oí gritarle a la comadr… a tu amigo en el bar- Dijo avergonzada. 

Ya esta, había tirado sus cartas, les había dado la vuelta y se las enseñaba a Hermione, sin dobleces, sin juegos simplemente esperando su reacción o contestación por su parte.

-Ronald, a veces es un idiota- Musito la castaña. Bingo.

-Vaya novedad- Contesto la morena mordaz. Granger le miró durante unos segundos con dureza, pero acabo ladeando los labios, formando una pequeña sonrisa. 

-De verdad… con todo lo que hemos pasado, después de la guerra.. Que todavía le de importancia el ser de una casa u otra… Me parece absurdo, y poco inteligente.- Le explico.

-Bueno, pero tu no piensas así… y tampoco puedes pretender que todo el mundo piense como tu Granger- 

-Osea que estás de acuerdo, piensas como él, y eres otra idiota.- Le contesto la Gryffindor mordaz. Pansy no pudo evitarlo y se echo a reír.

-No Granger, no pienso como él, pero te evitarás mas de un disgusto. Está bien que todo el mundo piense diferente, si no el mundo sería muy aburrido, ¿no crees?, claro siempre que respetes la opinión de la otra persona-

Dios Pansy ¿de verdad? ¿respetar la opinión de otra persona? ¿desde cuando respetas tú lo de las otras personas?  dios deja de hacer el ridículo, y contrólate. 

Su cabeza iba a mil por hora, no dejaba de decir estupideces delante de la leona, temía que se se pensara que estuviera de guasa o simplemente que se estaba riendo de ella, pero para su sorpresa otra vez Hermione no dijo nada. 

Su estómago se encogió de golpe, creándole un vértigo inimaginable. Se quedó unos instantes sin atreverse a respirar y bajó rápidamente la mirada para comprobar si no estaba loca y efectivamente, lo corroboró.

Hermione estaba agarrándole de la mano, sin dejar de mirar al frente, sin siquiera mirarla. Su corazón latía a cien por hora, era cómo si hubiera corrido la maratón de su vida, y acabara de llegar a la meta. Sin atreverse a mirar, le correspondió. Parecerá una tontería pero sintió como en su pecho se instauró un calorcito agradable. Parkinson estaba segura, que si en ese momento se hubiera quitado toda la ropa, y se hubiera quedado desnuda en la nieve, seguiría con ese calor interno. Hermione le provocaba ese calor, esa sensación a casa que todavía no entendía. 

El tiempo pasaba, y ninguna de las dos soltaron la mano, hasta que llegaron a las puertas del castillo. La Gryffindor fue la primera en soltarla, sin siquiera volverse a mirarla o hablarle. Un "Pansy gracias por acompañarme" no habría estado mal. Desapareció por las grandes puertas, dejando a una Slytherin bien aturdida. No sabía qué hacer, ¿le decía algo, e iba a hablar con ella? 

¡POR MERLIN! había vuelto con Granger de la mano, si sus amigos la hubieran visto.. o su familia, cielos habrían puesto el grito en el cielo. Su cabeza decía una cosa, pero su cuerpo pensaba de manera totalmente diferente. Solo sabía una cosa, quería descubrir qué era lo que sentía, y le daba igual lo que sus amigos o familia pensaran de ella. O eso se decía para sus adentros.


	5. SANA, SANA

**POV PANSY.**

Seguía parada en la puerta del castillo, cómo si de un hechizo petrificador se tratara. Unos gritos a su espalda, le hicieron salir de la ensoñación y entrar dentro de Hogwarts. Iba andando por el vestíbulo, cuando alguien le agarró del brazo, y le obligó a girarse de golpe, encontrándose con Draco de frente. 

-¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa ?, podrías haber avisado de que te ibas… - Le espetó Draco enfadado. 

-Lo siento .. yo no te he avisado por qué, tenía que volver porque- .. Pansy estaba buscando una excusa a toda velocidad, pero el rubio supo interceptarla antes.

-Pansy, puedes mentir a Daphne si quieres oa alguna de las chicas… pero a mi no, nos conocemos, te has ido en cuanto la sangre sucia salió del bar- Algo en su pecho se le encogió, al escuchar las palabras de su amigo .

-No te pases ni un pelo, Draco- Dijo defendiendo a la Gryffindor. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo ?, ¿se iba a enfrentar a su amigo por ella ?, ¿por alguien que se había marchado sin siquiera mirarle a la cara? definitivamente estaba loca, no estaba pensando con claridad.

-Vaya, vaya, así que te gustan las faciles… te gusta la sangre sucia.- Inquirió el chico burlonamente. Pansy no pudo evitarlo, estaba fuera de sí, no sabía porque le afectaba tanto esas palabras, cuando ella, mil veces se había referido así a la castaña, pero era superior, no podía escucharlo. Sin miramientos, le asestó un empujón, haciéndole trastabillar varios pasos hacia atrás.

-Eres imbecil Parkinson… Cuando tu familia se entere, ¿es que no te das cuenta ?, ¿tú con una sangre sucia ?, es repulsivo ¡por Merlín! .- Volvió a escupir Malfoy.

-¿Y TU? ¿CREES QUE SOY CIEGA? -Grito fuera de sí. Draco se quedó extrañado sin saber a qué se refería la Slytherin.

-No te hagas el idiota .. Te he visto, he visto cómo Potter te mira, ¿y si tu padre se entera? Seguro que a Lucius le da tal ataque de alegría que suelta hasta el bastón.- Le dijo con un tono mordaz. 

Draco se puso blanco cómo la nieve, y negó con la cabeza enfadado sacando su varita. Pansy, que lo vió venir, enfundó la suya preparada para lo que fuera. Si Draco quería pelear, pelearían, ella no era ninguna cobarde.

-EXPELLIARMUS- Gritó Draco.

-PROTEGO- reaccionó la morena.

**POV HERMIONE.**

Me quiero morir. Ir al bosque prohibido, o estar tomando el sol debajo del árbol boxeador me parecía buena idea en estos momentos. ¿como he podido ser tan imbécil?, había vuelto de la mano con Pansy Parkinson, la mismísima Pansy Parkinson, dios seguro que era la comidilla de la escuela en cuanto la gente se enterara. Roja cómo el fuego, se dispuso a subir las escaleras para entrar a su sala común, cuando un empujón la sobresaltó.

-EH, ten cuidado- Le grito Hermione. 

-Lo siento, Parkinson y Malfoy están peleando y no quiero llegar tarde para verlo- Le dijo un alumno de primer año corriendo en dirección al vestíbulo. 

Hermione abrió los ojos con terror, y corrió detrás del chico. Por favor que no haya pasado nada. Sus pensamientos estaban gritandole en su cabeza sin parar, y al llegar, la escena no le tranquilizó nada. Varios estudiantes estaban en círculo coreando a sus dos protagonistas, mientras estos dos estaban con varita en mano mirándose a los ojos sudorosos. 

-Que viene Mcgonagall.- Gritó una alumna. Sin dejar tiempo a nada más, el círculo de curiosos, se empezó a disolver cómo por arte de magia. El rubio, antes de marcharse, le dió un empujón a la serpiente, haciendo que besara el suelo, mientras él desaparecía entre el tumulto de estudiantes. 

-¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó Hermione preocupada, mientras alargaba su brazo intentandole ayudar a levantarse. Pansy retiró el brazo con odio, y se tocó la ceja molesta. La castaña observó que tenía un ligero reguero de sangre.

-Mierda- Musitó la morena, palpandose la herida. Hermione, agarró del brazo a la serpiente ignorando las quejas de la morena, y la metió en una de las clases que solían estar vacías, y gracias a Merlín, ese día se encontraban igual.

-Se puede saber que haces?, ¿ahora si me miras a la cara?- Le preguntó la Slytherin molesta. Hermione, no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente. 

Lo peor, sabía que la morena tenía razón. Se había portado cómo una cría, y no había sabido gestionar sus sentimientos. Y teniendo a Pansy delante de ella en esos momentos, no ayudaba nada. No sabía lo que le provocaba, solo sabía que quería estar cerca de ella, tocarle esa piel fina debajo de su túnica, o verle sonreir. Quería todo de ella, quería conocerla, saber que le gusta desayunar por las mañanas, y cuales son sus temores. ¿Sería esto a lo que la gente le llamaba comúnmente amor? ¿estaba loca? ¿Estaba enamorada?, simplemente sabía una cosa: estaba acojonada, y no sabía cómo gestionar su alocado corazón.   
  


Hermione, sin decirle nada sacó su varita dispuesta a recitar un hechizo.

-No te molestes, soy una inutil con los encantamientos, pero para hechizos de curación llegó- Volvió a atacar mordaz la Slytherin. Hermione hizo oídos sordos, y conjuró su hechizo.

-Accio botiquín.- Grito. A los segundos, de un armarito del fondo de la habitación, sobrevoló un botiquín muggle a sus manos dejando a una Pansy impresionada.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Pansy con curiosidad.

-En todas las clases hay unos botiquines de este tipo, son botiquines muggle, personalmente los prefiero a tener que usar la magia.. lo hace más humano, Siéntate ahí- Ordenó la castaña.

-Ni de coña-

-He dicho que te sientes ahí, no me hagas perder la paciencia.. Pansy por favor.- Susurro está última vez, su nombre. Sabía el efecto que tendría sobre ella, y funcionó. A regañadientes, la Slytherin se sentó encima de una mesa con las piernas cruzadas, esperando a la castaña que estaba abriendo el botiquín.

-¿Que vas a hacer?- No le dio tiempo a contestar. Hermione acercó el algodón empapado en alcohol a su herida, provocandole un sobresalto a su compañera.

-Pero que mierda, ¡Hermione, quítame esto!,¡ me duele!- Suplico con un grito. La Gryffindor, le agarró de la nuca, mezclando sus finos dedos en su cabellera negra, evitando así que moviera su cabeza y sonrió.

-Me has llamado por mi nombre.. ¿ya no soy Granger.?- Preguntó inocente. Parkinson durante un instante se mostró avergonzada pero acabó devolviéndole una ancha sonrisa.

-Así te llamas ¿no?, aunque si prefieres que te llame Sangre suc… AHH, ¡tía! ¡eso lo has hecho aposta! - Grito la morena molesta. La Gryffindor profirió una pequeña carcajada, a sabiendas, que esto último lo había hecho por molestar, se acercó despacio a su cara, y le sopló cálidamente sobre la herida.

-Sana, Sana…- Susurró para la serpiente. La Slytherin se quedó de piedra, no se atrevía a mover un músculo por miedo a espantarla.

-Qué estás haciendo..- Preguntó con voz baja.

-Cuando era pequeña, y mi madre me curaba, me decía esas dos palabras.. Son cómo dos palabras mágicas, hacían que las heridas dejaran de doler.- Le explicó con una sonrisa al recordar su infancia.

-Me empieza a doler menos… Así que tiene que ser cierto Granger.- Le dijo con la misma intensidad. 

Hermione, bajó la mirada, a sus ojos. Se encontró con la Slytherin, que la miraba directamente a sus labios, de una manera muy intensa. Su corazón tamborileaba sin control.

-Igual si me das un beso, logras que me deje de doler del todo- Le susurró la morena con impaciencia. 

Hermione no se lo pensó dos veces, y acercó sus labios a los suyos. Fue un ligero toque, un beso suave que se abrió, infinito, dentro de ella. Su corazón aleteó como un pájaro ansioso en su jaula ansiando volar, y por primera vez notaba cómo sus alas se desplegaban y le daban un espacio que nunca había sentido. Al separarse miro nerviosa a la Slytherin que tenía una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. La morena, acunó la cara de la Gryffindor con sus manos, y juntó su nariz con la suya.

-Al fín va a tener razón tu madre… y va a ser magia- Susurró burlona. Hermione se rió bajito, sin romper el clima de complicidad que tenían entre ellas dos.

-Pansy, me voy a tener que ir… siento haberme comportado cómo una imbécil antes, yo-

-No pasa nada .., tengo que hablar con Draco he sido una completamente imbécil con él.- Le dijo soltandola de golpe cómo si su piel quemara. Hermione la miró extrañada.

-Espera, tenemos que hablar de est- No le dió tiempo a terminar la frase. La Slytherin, desapareció del aula con un portazo. ¿Se había enfadado? ¿Que narices le pasaba, se había excedido con ella? No entendía nada.


	6. Y AHORA QUE TE VEO DE FRENTE

**POV PANSY.**

¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil? ¡Por Merlín!, ¿se creía que Hermione estaba detrás de ella?, estaba claro que había jugado con sus sentimientos, ¡Una sangre sucia!, la vergüenza de su familia iba a ser, si su madre se enteraba. Enfadada cómo una mona, se fué en dirección al gran comedor, esperaba que la comida le llenara el estomago, y le hiciera sintir mejor. Fue a sentarse junto con unos alumnos de segundo año de su casa cuando la vió. La Gryffindor la estaba buscando con la mirada, y parecía preocupada. ¿Preocupada?, si era ella la que le había rechazado, poniendo excusitas tontas, ya le valia.. se sentía miserable y una completamente idiota. Granger la localizó rápidamente, y se acercó a ella. La serpiente hizo caso omiso, y se sirvió de la jarra una gran copa de agua, obviando completamente su presencia.

-Parkinson, tenemos que hablar- Le pidió.

-Granger, primero, estoy comiendo, segundo, no pienso hablar contigo y tercero, deja de montar el circo, aquí estás en mi zona, ¿recuerdas?, puedo decirle a cualquier niño de primer año que te eche de aquí... fuera de mi vista- Le ordenó con asco. La leona, seguía parada, muy seria observándola sin moverse del sitio. 

-Es que además de tonta,¿ eres sorda?- Le gritó con todo el odio que pudo. Mientras bebía, de refilón, observó a la castaña que estaba apunto de llorar, pero ahí seguía plantada cómo una estatua mirándola, haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras. Pansy perdió la poca paciencia que tenía. Se levantó del banco, volcando la copa que tenía sobre la mesa, y con enfado le agarró del brazo, sacándola a trompicones del comedor. Sabía que con este gesto, al regresar a la mesa , iba a ser la comidilla de todo el colegio, pero le daba igual, no iba a permitir que la Gryffindor le desafiara delante de todo el mundo, y encima quedara cómo la gran idiota que era. Entre reproches de la leona, pidiendo que la soltara ya que la estaba haciendo daño con el agarre, llegaron al patio. Menos mal que había poca gente en esos instantes, porque el espectáculo estaba ya servido. Una Gryffindor, enfadada, gritandole una cantidad de improperios y la serpiente que no se quedaba atrás maldiciendo su presencia en voz alta. Hermione, logró soltarse del agarre, y le asestó un buen empujón haciendo que Pansy reaccionara.

-Que sea la última vez, que me agarras del brazo ¿me escuchas?, ni se te ocurra volver a agarrarme del brazo por que te jur-

¡Y SI NO QUÉ!, ¡EH!, ¿te vas a volver a marchar sin avisar, y luego vendrás a dejarme en ridículo delante de todo el mundo?- Gritó. 

Todo el veneno que amenazaba con soltar en esos instantes, empezó a diluirse al tener a la castaña enfrente de ella. Lo odiaba. Odiaba tener esa sensación, la sensación de que tuviera esa potestad sobre ella.

-¿Pero se puede saber de qué hablas?- Preguntó confusa Hermione.

-No te hagas la idiota, Hermione-

-¿Ahora soy Hermione?- Pregunto más apaciguada. Pansy no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos, y menos, de seguir comportándose cómo una gárgola sin sentimientos delante de ella.

-Siempre eres Hermione, Granger.- Le contestó más calmada. 

Pansy levantó los ojos para mirarla, y en respuesta la castaña le agarró de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos mientras suspiraba con parsimonia. 

-Pansy tenemos que hablar de lo que ha sucedido… no me gusta estar así contigo, porque al fin y al cabo somos amigas… ¿ porque somos amigas, no?- Preguntó la Gryffindor con miedo a la respuesta. 

Pansy asintió con la cabeza. Estar cerca de Hermione era cómo un bálsamo para su cuerpo. Toda la ira y enfado que tenía dentro, se había evaporado y solo pensaba en repetir lo que había sucedido un rato antes en el aula vacía. Para su sorpresa, la Gryffindor apoyó su frente contra la suya, reafirmando el poder de sanación que tenía sobre ella, y logró sonreír apenada.

-Lo siento, soy una idiota… pensaba que te habías reído de mí.. y ahora que te tengo de frente- No le salían las palabras. Estaba bajo un hechizo aturdidor, estaba segura, no puede ser que su presencia le afectara de esa manera, y no supiera ni hablar.

-Ahora que me tienes de frente. ¿qué?- Preguntó en susurros.

-Ahora que te tengo de frente quiero conocerlo todo, dejame conocerte Granger- Suplicó nerviosa- Sin todavía separar sus frentes, Granger se disponía a contestar pero la voz de Draco rompió la burbuja en la que se encontraban, devolviendoles a la cruda realidad.

**POV HERMIONE.**

Un tirón brusco proveniente de la morena, le hizo colocarse detrás de Pansy. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, la tenía rodeada con un brazo protegiéndola de los gritos Draco.

-Así que es cierto Parkinson, una sangre honorable, con la sangre sucia- escupió intentando provocar a la morena. Pansy, sacó la varita de su pantalón y le apuntó directamente al rubio.

-¿En serio Pans?, ¿vas a hacerme daño, cuando yo siempre he estado a tu lado?, todo ¿por qué?, ¿por un polvo? ¿por defender a una tía que no la conoces ni de dos días?, eres patética cómo tu madre- Volvió a la carga. Hermione conocía de poco tiempo a la morena, pero sabía cómo su cerebro estaba funcionando en estos momentos, sin saber muy bien cómo evitar la pelea inminente que se avecinaba, agarró la mano con la que la tenía sujetándola, y se la comenzó a acariciar.

-Pansy.. Por favor, déjalo, no merece la pena, no lo hagas- Le pidió asustada. No temía a Draco, pero no quería problemas, ya bastante había sufrido cómo para volver a ensuciarlo todo. Notó cómo la mano de Pansy se tensaba durante unos segundos, pero acabó cediendo. La varita amenazadora de Pansy se bajó, haciéndole caso. Hermione sonrió, y le susurró un gracias que solo lo pudiera escuchar ella. Con todo el jaleo, Hermione no se percató otra vez de la cantidad de gente que tenían observandolos, y divisó con miedo a sus amigos que corrían hacia ellos. Hermione se puso pálida, ¿que hacía?,¿ le soltaba de la mano? ¡ Por merlín!,¿ que le iba a decir a su amiga, o a Harry?, se valiente le decía su cabeza una y otra vez. Noto cómo Pansy aflojaba el agarre dándole el espacio suficiente para apartarse si ella lo quería, dejándola elegir. Pero ya había elegido. Le apretó la mano nerviosa, y está a su vez le correspondió dándole la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

-¿Draco, qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Harry confuso. El rubio se puso rojo cómo el fuego y salió de la escena, dando voces cómo un loco. Para su sorpresa, Harry huyó detrás del rubio. ¿Harry detrás de Draco?, algo se le estaba escapando y estaba claro que no era la única sorprendida ahí. 

Ron, miraba a su amigo fuera de sí, la única que parecía saber de qué iba el tema era la morena, que lo miraba intrigada, mientras se alejaba los dos chicos entre la multitud.

-¿alguien me puede decir qué demonios está pasando?, Hermione porque, espera ¿que haces de … - Ron no era capaz de conectar una frase con otra. Enfadado sacó la varita apuntando a Pansy. Esta vez fue Hermione la que reaccionó, y se puso al lado de la serpiente apuntando a su vez a su propio amigo. Pansy no decía nada, estaba dejándole a ella llevar la situación, e interiormente se lo agradecia.

-Ronald, baja la varita.- Le pidió calmada. Ginny, se acercó a su hermano, y le tocó el brazo obligándole a bajar el brazo.

-Te estás equivocando Hermione.- Le dijo enfadado. 

Hermione soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo y volvió a agarrar la mano de Pansy, mirando a su amiga. 

Para su sorpresa, Ginny no dijo nada, solo le sonrió y le hizo un gesto de que iba a hablar con su hermano.

Sabía que la situación no iba a ser fácil para ninguno de ellos, pero le valía la pena intentarlo, al fin y al cabo sus amigos o los de ella iban a tener que terminar entendiéndolo. ¿no?


	7. EN LA BOCA DEL LOBO

**POV PANSY.**

-Gracias, otra vez- Dijo de manera sincera. Tocada y hundida. Así estaba Pansy con Hermione. ¡Dios mio! quien la ha visto y quien la ve, todo el mundo que la conozca un mínimo, sabe que esa palabra no estaba dentro de su vocabulario, y por culpa de Hermione todo ese tipo de detalles estaban cambiando. 

-¿Porqué? - Le preguntó inocente la leona. Pansy se paró a analizar su rostro pensando que le estaba tomando el pelo, y se estaba riendo de ella pero al ver sus ojos marrones inquiriendo una respuesta, supo que estaba equivocada. La Slytherin, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la inocencia de la leona, ¿dónde se había metido todo este tiempo ?, ojalá se hubiera atrevido a conocerla antes, y no hubiera tenido esos prejuicios absurdos de la sangre. En el fondo, esperaba que eso tan puro que tenía en esencia Hermione, nunca cambiara.

-Por ser valiente, por no soltarme la mano, por defenderme de tus amigos, por mantener la calma y no cansarte de mí- Dijo eso último susurrando. Pansy sintió que la estaban partiendo en dos, nunca se había abierto de esa manera con nadie, se sintió vulnerable, pequeña, muy pequeña.

Prefería desnudarse en la sala de transformaciones delante de Mcgonagall a expresar sus sentimientos. Pero esta vez tenía algo a favor y era que Hermione sabía leerla, siempre sabía, lo hacía fácil, cómodo y le valía la pena arriesgarse ante tal exposición si el resultado era tener a la Gryffindor a su lado. Hermione, en consecuencia, ante tal declaración se quedó muda. Un ligero sonrojo escaló las mejillas de la castaña, mientras que Pansy en respuesta, se acercó a la Gryffindor y le dio un suave y cálido beso en la punta de la nariz. 

-Gracias a tí, por confiar en mí Pansy- Contesto la castaña con total sinceridad. 

Pansy pasó su brazo largo, por los hombros de la leona y le atrajo hacia ella, apretándole fuerte contra su cuerpo. La Gryffindor apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho, y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. 

La morena no pudo evitarlo, y acercó su nariz al pelo de Hermione aspirando con fuerza. Un aroma a jazmín y caramelo comenzó a inundar sus fosas nasales, originando una paz que no sabía que necesita. ¡Por Merlín !, va a pensar que soy estúpida, si me tiemblan hasta las piernas, pensó avergonzada. 

-Oye, nos está observando todo el mundo.- Sugirió la morena, para romper el hielo. 

La Gryffindor muerta de vergüenza se separó cómo un rayo mirando alrededor, esperando miradas escudriñadoras hacia su persona, pero de nuevo EL PATIO eguía igual de vacío que unos minutos antes. La carcajada de Pansy resonó en todo el lugar, consiguiendo que a Hermione se le escapara también una sonrisa. Molestar a la Gryffindor seguía siendo una de sus prioridades, y era algo que esperaba que con el tiempo siguiera igual.

-Por cierto se me olvidaba, esta noche hay una fiesta en la sala común de Slytherin y había pensado en si querías acompañarme- Preguntó con temor a la respuesta. Hermione se quedó un poco sorprendida por la petición al principio, pero acabó aceptando con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

-Claro .. lo único, no tengo nada que ponerme-

-No te preocupes, es una fiesta de disfraces algo se te ocurrirá, ir de Hermione Granger la sabelotodo de Hogwarts está también muy bien.- Le dijo para picarla. Una suave colleja, sobrevoló su nuca. Merecida, por otra parte.

-Es broma, es broma, no te enfades Granger, además ir de Hermione tiene su punto.- Volvió a jugar. 

-Pues que sepas que esta sabelotodo se va a ver a su amiga, así que nos vemos esta noche- Contestó Hermione dramatizando a consciencia más de lo necesario. 

La Gryffindor comenzó a andar en dirección a su sala común dejando a una Pansy sonriente esta vez en el patio.

-Venga hombre, vuelve aquí, era una broma- Hermione ni se volteó para escuchar lo que decía, simplemente le dijo adiós con la mano a modo de despedida.

-Será idiota- Musitó sonriendo.

-Muy bien, a las diez en las mazmorras, no podrás pasar si no es conmigo, traete a quien quieras Granger, estáis invitados- Le gritó para que la escuchara. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! quien la viera gritar como una posesa, y riendo sola iba a pensar que se había escapado de Azkaban, pero a decir verdad, le daba igual era la primera vez que la serpiente experimentaba sentirse completa, y feliz.

**POV HERMIONE.**

Hermione iba andando en una jodida nube, tenía tantas cosas que contarle a Ginny ,. ¿Ella se lo había tomado bien, ¡no ?, le había sonreído al ver a Pansy de su mano. Empezaba a tener sus dudas. Toda la seguridad, con la que había salido del patio se comenzó a desvanecer conforme iba andando hacia su sala común. ¡Demonios Hermione! cómo se te ocurre, ¿cómo le va a parecer bien? mira Ron, casi le hecha un cruciatus a Pansy ,si ella no hubiera estado para impedirlo.

Entre pensamientos desvariados, entró en la sala común esperando un interrogatorio por parte de su amiga, pero se encontró con una escena completamente distinta, Harry yacía en el sofá sentado con los ojos llorosos, y Ginny estaba a su lado consolándolo.

-Harry, ¿estás bien ?, ¡oh por dios, cómo vas a estar bien? estás llorando- Musitó enfadada con ella misma por haber dicho semejante sandez. Se acercó rápido a su amigo, y se sentó a su lado pasándole el brazo por su espalda preocupada. Hermione pareció atisbar una pequeña sonrisa por parte de su amigo debido a su torpe comentario, mientras ella esperaba paciente a que él se explicara.

-Lo siento, no sé cómo explicarlo yo ...- Ginny le interrumpió impaciente viendo que el chico no se animaba a contarlo.

-Harry se ha liado con Draco- Soltó Ginny. ¡PIM.PAM.PUM.! Así, fácil sin anestesia. Hermione, miró a Ginny sin comprender del todo lo que había dicho su amiga. La ira de la leona, comenzó a ascender por su cuerpo, amenazando con salir en cualquier momento.

-¡Ginny !, si no me lo quieres decir, vale, ¡pero deja de decir tonterías, ¿no ves que Harry está mal?! .- Porque… era una tontería ¿verdad ?, ¿Cómo iba a estar Draco con Harry ?, espera espera, ¿cómo iba a estar Hermione con Pansy? Hermione volvió a abrir la boca para disculparse, pero la mirada feroz de la pelirroja la detuvo.

-Es cierto Hermione… Soy un imbécil, no quiero dar detalles… Joder, yo nunca había estado con un chico y menos con Malfoy, solo de pensarlo me da la risa.- Explico amargado.

-Casi hubiera sido mejor así… cómo estábamos antes, odiándonos .. pero un día no se cómo ocurrió, estábamos discutiendo por vete a saber que cosa, y me beso… y no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza, soy un miserable y un idiota, y encima para mas inri, mi mejor amigo ni me mira- Relató roto. Hermione, sabiendo que las palabras sobraban, abrazó a su amigo fuertemente.

-Estamos contigo Harry, ya verás cómo todo se soluciona, es más, se me acaba de ocurrir una brillante idea- Sugirió animada a sus dos amigos. Ginny observaba extrañada a Hermione, como si de repente le hubieran salido cuatro ojos, o tuviera un moco de troll pegado en la cara. 

-Qué has hecho con mi amiga, y donde está la Hermione que yo conozco- Pregunto la pelirroja extrañada. Una risa ligera proveniente de su amigo, hizo que Hermione se animara, y les propusiera el mejor plan del mundo.

-Esta noche vamos a ir a una fiesta de Slytherin, es de disfraces, hemos quedado con Pansy a las diez en las mazmorras- Escupió de golpe. 

-¿Parkinson ?, estás loca, ¿tú qué quieres, que nos aniquilen ?, que esa es otra, ya me dirás qué hacías tú de la mano de cómo era ¿Pansy, la llamas ahora? - Refunfuño Ginny. Hermione sonreía, sabía que Ginny no estaba enfadada con ella, lo que le molestaba es que no hubiera corrido a contárselo y ser la primera. ¡Pero cómo iba a contarle nada !, si ella misma no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-Ginny, te prometo que luego cuando nos cambiemos para la fiesta te lo cuento todo con pelos y señales… Venga por favor, lo pasaremos bien, además Harry, seguro que Draco en su entorno estárá más cómodo y podréis hablar de lo sucedido, y si no .. que le den, vamos los tres a pasarlo bien.- Dijo con entusiasmo.

-Vuelvo a repetir ¿dónde está Hermione y que has hecho con mi amiga? - Repitió Ginny burlona.

total, ¿Qué podía salir mal? unos Gryffindor en la boca del lobo con un puñado de serpientes, y cerveza de mantequilla de por medio, ¡la noche prometía.!


	8. GATITA

**POV HERMIONE.**

Se encontraba en la sala común con la pelirroja. Estaba nerviosa para qué engañarse, iba a ir a una fiesta de Slytherin con Pansy y sus dos mejores amigos, que lastima que no quisiera venir el pelirrojo, mira que era cabezón, cuando luego era el primero que se animaba a ir a todas las fiestas. 

-¿Y si me disfrazo de Wendelin la hechicera?- Sugirió Hermione animada por la fantástica idea que se le acababa de ocurrir.-Sería genial Ginny-

-¿Quien narices es Wendelin?- Ginny puso un gesto raro, miedo le daban las ideas de friki que tenía su mejor amiga.

-¿Cómo no vas a saber quien es Wendelín?, era una bruja muy famosa de la edad media, se hizo super conocida porque le gustaba ser quemada… ¡Por Merlín! le gustaba tanto, que fue quemada más de 47 veces con distintos disfraces-¿no es fascinante?, los muggles tendrían que alucinar- La pelirroja no podía articular palabra. Tenía una mueca de espanto difícil de descifrar, mientras miraba a su amiga con perplejidad.

-Hermione… hay veces que das mucho miedo.- Afirmó la Gryffindor, divertida. 

-¿No te parece buena idea?- La castaña, vio abrir los ojos de su mejor amiga, tanto, que temió que se le salieran de las cuencas.

-¿ESTÁS LOCA?, ¿TU QUIERES SER EL EL CHISTE DE TODOS LOS DE SLYTHERIN?Jesús, Hermione, No, definitivamente no, nada de brujas a la barbacoa- Razonó como una loca.

-No es a la barbacoa, es en una hoguera- Contestó la leona molesta con su amiga. Que poco sabía valorar Ginny sus buenas ideas. En su cabeza sonaba espectacular.

-Lo que sea, tiene que ser algo guay… Hermione vamos a una fiesta de esta gente, seguro que van con unos disfraces increíbles, tenemos que ir presentables, mejor que presentables,tenemos que ir DESPAMPANANTES- Déjame que piense algo y que mi varita haga el resto.- Le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa, mientras escribía en una hoja los complementos que necesitaba.

La castaña la miraba con desconfianza, eso de ir DESPAMPANANTE cómo decía su amiga, no le convencía nada.

**POV PANSY**

Eran las diez de la noche, y ahí no había aparecido nadie. ¡Dios,Granger dónde te has metido!, pensó. Pansy estaba frustrada, y no era para menos, la Gryffindor solía ser muy puntual con sus citas, seguro que se había arrepentido de ir. ¿En qué narices estaba pensando cuando la invitó? cómo iba a querer ir con todos los Slytherin de fiesta, ni el más loco se habría atrevido. Resignada, decidió ir adentro de su sala común, cuando un grito la detuvo.

-Pansy espera- Le gritó Granger, al principio del pasillo. Pansy cogió aire nerviosa, y se giró hacia ella. Ahí estaban los tres. Ginny aprovechando su cabellera roja se había disfrazado de Ariel, el personaje principal de la sirenita, Potter con un traje, pajarita y bigote bastante elegante, se suponía que iba de Gómez de la familia Addams. Y Hermione. Dios, Hermione estaba preciosa. Vestía un vestido blanco hasta la rodilla acompañado de una fina capa roja de seda, y unos zapatos negros a juego. Se había alisado el pelo, y portaba una diadema en su cabello. Estaba sin palabras.

-¿Bueno que, entramos?- Preguntó Ginny incomoda, al llegar hasta ella. Pansy se sacudió la cabeza todavía alucinando por la belleza que desprendía esa noche la leona, y asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-Cla- claro, venid- Tartamudeo, sin ser capaz de decir nada más. 

Entraron a la sala común de las serpientes seguidos de la morena. La sala, esa noche, estaba más iluminada de lo normal. Habían retirado los sillones, y en su lugar había unas mesas repletas con comida y cerveza de mantequilla. Nada más llegar, Potter fue con la pelirroja a una de las mesas, a servirse y Pansy se quedó a solas con la castaña.

-Estás espectacular Granger- Dijo con sinceridad. 

-Gracias, tú también estás muy guapa.- Contestó la leona sonrojada. No era para menos. Pansy llevaba un mono de cuero, pegado a su cuerpo con unos taconazos negros y un antifaz.

-Voy a traernos algo de beber, caperucita- Le dijo recalcando con picardía esa última palabra. 

Hermione, se echó a reír. Para Pansy era la primera vez que escuchaba ese sonido. No era cómo el de otras veces, era relajado. Y lo mejor de todo, lo había provocado ella. ¿que ironia verdad? Granger tranquila, vestida con un disfraz sexy en compañía de estudiantes de Slytherin. Paradojas de la vida.

-No te pases de listilla, gatita- Recalco esta vez la Gryffindor. Pansy enarcó las cejas divertida ante el comentario descarado de Hermione. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, poniendo nerviosa a esta otra. 

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- Pidió con una sonrisa ladina.

-¿ Y si no?- Le provocó juguetona la leona. La Slytherin estaba encantada con la nueva faceta de Hermione ¡ y eso que todavía no habían bebido ninguna cerveza!. 

-Porqué me pone mucho, y no quieres eso- Contestó en el mismo tono juguetón que ella. 

Hermione, se quedó durante unos instantes boqueando cómo un pececillo, procesando la información que le había dado la morena, a lo que Pansy atacó su boca, con un suave beso. Los labios de la castaña arremetieron contra los de ella, primero el de arriba y luego el de abajo, dejándole con ganas de más. Pansy tomó su cara con delicadeza, cómo si tuviera la pieza más frágil de todo el planeta entre sus manos, y temiera a que se fuera a romper. 

Las chicas abrieron los ojos, y se miraron, lo que vió Pansy a través de la mirada de la Gryffindor le calentó el corazón.

-Voy a por las bebidas- Dijo dándole un último beso en su frente.

La morena se fue flotando a por los víveres. Sentía que tenía todos los ojos de sus compañeros puestos en ella, pero le daba bastante igual. Nadie iba a romper su momento.

En la cola, a la espera de las bebidas, se encontró a Draco pensativo con cerveza en mano y solo. ¿iba a hablar con él?, después del altercado con el rubio, todavía no habían aclarado nada, y a fin de cuentas era uno de sus mejores amigos, le jodia estar así.

Optó por probar suerte, y se acercó disimuladamente al chico, cosa que el rubio no se dió ni cuenta.

-¿Otra cerveza Malfoy?-Pregunto Pansy neutra. Draco levantó la mirada hacia la morena, y volvió a agachar la cabeza hacia su suelo, ignorando su presencia.

-Piérdete, Parkinson, no tenemos nada que hablar- Contestó frío. 

Pansy algo enfadada por el comportamiento del chico decidió dejarlo solo, e ir a por sus cervezas. Cuando volvió a la cola, se encontró con la comadreja Weasley, hablándole a Granger casi a voz de grito. ¡Cómo se atrevía a gritarle!, ¿no se daba cuenta que la estaba incomodando? Fué rápidamente hacia ellos, olvidándose por completo de las bebidas, y le asestó un pequeño empujón al pelirrojo. Apestaba a Hidromiel que tiraba para atrás.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Weasley?- Preguntó Pansy con dureza. Hermione tenía cara de preocupación. La Slytherin era la primera vez que veía al amigo de Potter tan borracho, pero tenía la certeza que para Hermione también era algo nuevo.

-Ron no es el lugar… ni es el momento, vámonos- Le pidió la Gryffindor con paciencia. Hermione fue a agarrarle del brazo para salir fuera, pero Ron se apartó bruscamente, dejando a Hermione paralizada.

-No te pases ni un pelo con ella Weasley.. porque yo no voy a ser tan contemplativa como ella- Volvió a amenazarle. 

-Hermione- Dijo el chico dirigiéndose a la castaña- No te das cuenta, he estado investigando, recopilando información… Voldemort no está, pero están volviéndose a reunirse los mortifagos buscando un nuevo líder, y que casualidad, ¡que la familia de esta imbecil están dentro! ¿no te das cuenta?, tú y todos los muggles vais a estar en peligro, van a ser a por los primeros que vayan- Grito fuera de sí. 

Pansy estaba al borde de un colapso, al aguantarse las ganas de atizarle un puñetazo. Si todavía no había hecho nada, era por respeto a Hermione y su relación. Dispuesta a sacar su varita y darle su merecido de manera no física, sin previo aviso Draco se interpuso entre ella, protegiéndola, sin darle margen a reaccionar.

-Que vergüenza que das.. borracho, y jodiendo la noche a tu propia amiga, ¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer? ¿no te han invitado a la fiesta Weasley?, no se te ocurra volverle gritar a algún amigo mío, o te juro que lo vas a lamentar- Ron se quedó sin palabras. 

Miraba a Hermione decepcionado, no entendía cómo no le podía creer, él estaba seguro de lo que había leído y escuchado. Potter se metió en escena junto con la otra Weasley y sacaron a Ron de la fiesta, entre reproches y amenazas hacia el rubio. Pansy abrazó instintivamente a la leona, para reconfortarla, y buscó con la mirada a su amigo Draco, que iba dispuesto a salir de la fiesta, no sin antes hacerle un leve gesto con la cabeza de que todo estaba bien. 

La morena, no soltaba a la chica, la tenía abrazada fuertemente entre sus brazos. Una sensación de frío se le había instaurado en su cuerpo y en consecuencia abrazaba a Hermione cómo si fuera su único bote salvavidas. ¿Y si la comadreja tenía razón?, ¿ Y si los mortifagos estaban planeando atacar? ¿Hermione correría peligro?

  
  
  
  



	9. VAMOS A IR AL INFIERNO DE TODOS MODOS

**POV PANSY.**

Pansy agarró la mano de Hermione y la condujo con vehemencia a su cuarto. ¡Maldito Weasley, ha tenido que fastidiar una noche magnifica!, pensó cabreada. La morena estaba que echaba humo, ¿por qué le cabreaba tanto lo que hubiera dicho?, por qué en el fondo sabía que podía ser verdad. Nada más que entraron en la habitación de la Slytherin la serpiente se quitó el antifaz tirandolo con fuerza a la mesa. 

-Maldito Weasley- Gritó exasperada. La morena se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho en voz alta, y buscó a Hermione con la mirada para disculparse. Afortunadamente, la castaña no se había dado cuenta de su error, estaba analizando toda la habitación. Un par de camas, colchas verdes y un baúl lleno de ropa. No es que fuera su habitación de ensueño ya que no tiene ni una misera ventana , pero en su ausencia poseían un tragaluz que atravesaba el lago negro y eso le encantaba. 

-¿Que pensabas encontrarte Granger?, ¿serpientes disecadas? ¿un cadáver? ¿o trolls dentro del armario?- Le preguntó a la castaña de mejor humor. Estar cerca de la Gryffindor le animaba considerablemente. Hermione, se sonrojó y la miró con fastidio.

-Perdona, pero nunca había estado estado en una habitación de Slytherin, y tenía curiosidad.- 

-No te pierdes nada, son todas las habitaciones iguales, mi habitación es mucho mejor- Dijo con orgullo.- vente un día y la ves, seguro que encuentras cosas más interesantes-

-¿Si?, ¿me la puedes describir?- Pregunto con ilusión la leona.

-Y ¿porqué no vienes este verano?, así conoces si quieres a mi familia- Una risa sarcástica en respuesta de Hermione, le supo a cuerno quemado. ¿De que se reía esta ahora?

-Pansy.. no creo que a tus padres, les hiciera gracia tener a una “sangre sucia”, cómo tu bien dices, pululando por su salón, mientras bebe té de su magnífica y cara taza de porcelana-

-Yo no.. yo no te digo- No era capaz de articular una frase con coherencia. Jaque Mate. 

La reina había destronado de un sillazo, a su peón. así se sentía. Sin poder eludirlo, una ola de tristeza se insertó en su pecho. ¡Cielos, llevaba toda la razón!. La morena quería enseñarle todo de ella, su habitación, el parque dónde le llevaba su madre de pequeña a jugar, la heladería de los domingos a la que le llevaba su padre.. ¡Rayos! ¿ no podía tener una familia normal?

Resignada, se sentó en la cama de espaldas a Hermione,le apetecía mucho llorar, y con la leona delante, era inviable.

  
  
  
  


**POV HERMIONE.**

¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Hermione!, ¿no podrías tener esa bocaza cerrada?, has hecho sentirse incómoda a Pansy. 

Hermione era un poco torpe a lo que psicología emocional se refería, no era una insensible cómo podía ser Ron, pero llevaba un poco mal lo de demostrar afecto debido a su timidez. Se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama, y le tocó el hombro con suavidad, para no asustarla.

-Pans… Yo soy una imbécil., lo siento- Da igual que no me puedas enseñar tu cuarto, este verano podrías venir a mi casa unos días.-Mis padres, son encantadores, puedo llevarte a dar una vuelta por mi barrio, o podemos ir a tomar un Ramen buenisimo ¿has probado el ramen?- Le dijo con entusiasmo, en un intento torpe de cambiarle de tema. 

La Gryffindor escuchó un sollozo proveniente de la Slytherin. Algo dentro de su pecho hizo crack, cómo un cristal, no podía, no quería verla así. 

La leona, se levantó de la cama, y se acercó a la morena. Se arrodillo enfrente a ella y apoyó sus brazos en las rodillas de la chica, sentándose a su vez en el suelo.

-Pans, mirame.- Le pidió. La chica no levantaba la vista del suelo avergonzada, y negaba con la cabeza.

-Oh, venga vamos, que tienes ¿dos años?- Le replicó Hermione para provocarla. Dos años no, pero entre las dos juntas, no llegaban ni a cinco. 

Pudo atisbar un pequeño amago de sonrisa, pero sabía que eso no era suficiente.

-Un año y medio, tampoco te pases de grande listilla- Contestó con la voz todavía apesadumbrada. Sonrió, lo había logrado. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, se supone que era ella la que tenía que consolar a Pansy, y parecía que estaba siendo al revés. 

Hermione, se levantó cómo un resorte del suelo, y volvió al extremo de la cama inicial. Se quitó los zapatos y la capa roja del disfraz dejándola en el suelo, y se tumbó en la mitad de la cama. La castaña, agarró del brazo a la morena obligándola a girarse. Si no quería hablar no la iba a obligar. Abrió sus brazos y le invitó a tumbarse con ella. Pansy no se lo pensó ni un segundo y abrió los suyos, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Encajaron cómo un puzzle, cómo si llevaran años haciéndolo.

-Lo siento Hermione… siento haber sido una completa estupida, no haberte sabido valorar.. No mereces a una chica tan deplorable cómo yo- Volvió esa voz que le rompía por dentro.

-Deja de decir estupideces Pansy.. El pasado, pasado es, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, y me gustas tú- Le dijo llanamente. 

Pansy levantó su cabeza sorprendida para mirarla, movimiento que la castaña aprovechó para limpiarle alguna lágrima que recorría por su rostro.

-¿Cómo has dicho?- Preguntó la Slytherin incrédula.

-Que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo- y que me gustas tú- Volvió a afirmar. La morena, junto sus labios con los suyos, fue un toque suave que le reconfortó. ¡Dios, se sentía tan bien cuando lo hacía!

-A mi también me gustas- Contestó más emocionada la Slytherin si cabía. Hermione agarró su cabeza y la volvió a apoyar en su pecho.

-¿Me cuentas algo?, ¿qué es eso del ramen?- Preguntó la serpiente abrazándose a la castaña con fuerza. En respuesta, Hermione, beso el pelo azabache de la Slytherin y comenzó a contarle banalidades de su vida, cuando ella era pequeña, cómo se hizo esa pequeña cicatriz casi imperceptible en el codo, y cosas sin importancia, que a Pansy le parecía la historia más bonita e importante del mundo.

**POV PANSY.**

Pansy supo que Hermione se había dormido hace rato, había dejado de hablar y las caricias en su pelo habían cesado. Se incorporó con cuidado de no despertarla, y la admiró con cariño. Era tan bonita. Cogió su varita encima de su mesita de noche, y salió de la habitación.

-PROTEGO- Dijo apuntando a la puerta.

-¿Por qué diablos estás hechizando a una puerta?- Preguntó Draco, sentado de manera contigua a la puerta de su habitación.

-¡JESÚS!, Draco, qué haces ahí sentado me has dado un susto de muerte- Dijo llevándose la mano al pecho al borde de un infarto. 

Draco, se rió de ella , y palmeo el suelo a su lado invitandola a sentarse junto a él. Pansy se sentó y se quedaron los dos mirando al frente, sin saber que decir.

-¿Porque hechizabas la puerta?- Volvió a inquirir. 

-Está Hermione durmiendo en mi habitación, no quiero que nadie la moleste si se despierta y ve que no estoy- Contestó avergonzada. Draco la observó incrédulo pero no comentó nada al respecto. 

-¿Me vas a decir que hacías aquí sentado a hurtadillas como si fueras la señora Norris?- Soltó esta vez ella.

-No podía seguir en la fiesta… Lo que dijo ese Weasley me hizo pensar- Draco parecía ido. Se frotaba las manos nervioso, y suspiraba con lentitud.

-Draco.. ¿crees que tus padres, o los míos, han vuelto a las andadas?, me dan escalofríos solo de pensarlo.- Susurro con amargura.

-Sinceramente… No lo sé, pero por nuestro bien espero que no sea así.- 

-Potter.. ¿qué opina de todo esto?.- Preguntó paciente. Draco sorprendido, quitó la vista del frente, y miró taciturno a la morena.

-¿Qué te hace creer que?- El rubio había pasado una cosa por alto, y era que Pansy era muy observadora, y se olía la historia desde hace un tiempo.

-No soy imbécil, te conozco Draco, somos amigos, y he visto cómo Potter te mira, no hay que ser un lince para darse cuenta.- Contestó sonriendo a su amigo. 

El Slytherin acabó correspondiéndole con una sonrisa y agarró su mano con fuerza.

\- No se fía tampoco… Dice que tenemos que investigar, que irá a preguntar a no se quien y a no sé dónde… ya sabes lo rarito que es.- Dijo sonriendo al recordar lo especial que se ponía Potter ante estas situaciones.- Eso sí, te digo una cosa, no le van a tocar ni un pelo, no pienso dejar que le pase nada.- Dijo el Slytherin seguro, esta vez mirando directamente a los ojos verdosos de la chica.

-No te preocupes Draco, investigaremos, veremos que traman, y si llega el momento de pelear lo haremos, yo tampoco voy a dejar que hagan daño a Hermione..- Dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

-Quien nos ha visto y quién nos ve, vas a tener que darme asilo, si mi padre se entera de esto..- Le dijo la serpiente medio en broma. Pansy se rió con ganas, después de toda la tensión acumulada que había reunido durante toda la noche, le hizo sentirse mejor .

-Tendremos que huir del país.. a tu padre le da un infarto y al mío, no quiero pensarlo, me cuelga del árbol boxeador.- Contesta con la misma voz burlona.

-Da igual, vamos a ir al infierno de todos modos.- Dijo el Slytherin con ironía. Pansy sonrió con amargura, y abrazó el brazo de su amigo. Si la cosa se ponía seria iban a estar preparados. Eso seguro.


	10. DISPUESTA A PELEAR.

**POV. PANSY**

Eran las cinco de la mañana y la morena todavía estaba comiendo techo sin parar de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Después de haber tenido la conversación con Draco estaba más tranquila. Bueno, tranquila a medias, se alegraba de tener al rubio de su parte, cómo siempre había sido.. pero que Draco estuviera tan preocupado por la vuelta de los mortifagos no era buena señal, hacía más real todas estas elucubraciones y era algo que le ponía los pelos de punta. La serpiente se incorporó de la cama rápidamente, y buscó en su mesita de noche una programación que tenía de Quidditch escolar.

-LUMOS- susurró para no despertar a sus compañeras de habitación. Acercó la varita al pergamino y vió que hoy Gryffindor, tenía partido. Bingo. 

-Quieres apagar la maldita luz- Ordenó Daphne molesta.

-¡Oh, cállate!, y vuelve a dormir Daphne- NOX- Dijo apagando la luz. Se cambió rápidamente de ropa, y se dirigió hacia el Gran comedor. Las clases no empezaban hasta dentro de tres horas, pero los días de partido los jugadores iban antes a desayunar para ganar fuerzas, con suerte se encontraría al pelirrojo, y podría hablar con él. Pocas veces veía el gran comedor así de vacío, pocos estudiantes, con los párpados todavía pegados por el sueño, bostezaban, cansados, mientras se llenaban los estómagos de comida. Buscó con la mirada al pelirrojo, y ahí estaba la comadreja con cara de lelo bebiendo mientras Potter comía con avaricia un pastel de calabaza. ¡Por Merlín!, parecían siameses, todo el día juntos. Se acercó con seguridad a la mesa de los Gryffindor, y se sentó enfrente del pelirrojo.

-Potter.- Saludó de manera educada. Ahora, cara rajada se había convertido en alguien importante en la vida del rubio, por lo tanto tenían que llevarse bien,o al menos respetarse, por su amigo. 

Harry le miró tímidamente e hizo un movimiento leve con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Ah, no, ¡paso de hablar con una persona cómo tu!- Espetó el pelirrojo con asco. Ron se levantó enfadado, dispuesto a irse del salón, pero Pansy fue más rápido que él, agarrándole de la muñeca obligándola a volverse a sentar.

-Weasley… No estoy aquí por mí, tú no me agradas, al igual que yo tampoco a tí, estoy aquí por Hermione.- Dijo preocupada. 

Rón pareció dudar durante un instante, pero acabó accediendo soltándose bruscamente de la mano de la Slytherin.

-Que demonios quieres- Preguntó el pelirrojo impaciente.

\- ¿Cómo demonios sabes que los mortifagos estaban haciendo un complot?, ¿fue una invención tuya que gritaste en la fiesta por fastidiarme?, ¿o por qué?- Preguntó ansiosa buscando respuestas.

-¡Oh cielos! tienes el cerebro de un cernícalo, mi padre trabaja en el ministerio- Refunfuño Ron. Pansy, puso una mueca extraña, no entendía qué tenía que ver el padre de Weasley en todo esto.

-¿eres estúpida?- Mi padre trabaja en el ministerio, los trabajadores llevan unos días preocupados, porque varias familias de “sangre pura” se han ausentado del trabajo, sin motivo aparente, y sin dar ninguna explicación a sus jefes- Le explico el Gryffindor empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Pero idiota, eso no es motivo suficiente para suponer algo tan drasticó, cómo- ¡Basta!- Le interrumpió el pelirrojo.

-Parkinson, no somos amigos, es más no me quiero llevar bien contigo… pero si por tu culpa le pasa algo a Hermione, te juro que me encargaré yo mismo de tí.- Amenazó el león. Harry se quedó estupefacto mirando a su amigo sorprendido. Ron nunca había sido tan bravucón con ninguna persona, que a diferencia de la Slytherin al ver así al pelirrojo casi le da la risa.

-Muy bien Weasley, por esta vez pasaré de manera inadvertida tu aviso, ya que lo que acabas de hacer, no llega ni a amenaza… Gracias por la información.- Pansy se fue a levantar de la mesa, pero esta vez de manera improvisada, agarró la pechera del jersey de entrenamiento del pelirrojo, y juntó su frente con la de él.- Se me olvidaba, vuelve a gritar a Hermione, y te va a parecer una risa el comer pastel de carne sin dientes- Dijo seria. 

Ron se puso pálido por unos instantes, y le soltó la mano de un manotazo. Salió del Gran comedor, dispuesta a mandar una carta a sus padres, su padre siempre había sido sincera con ella, si algo estaba pasando su padre le diría. De eso estaba segura. 

Cruzó el patio, y se subió a la torre oeste casi sin aliento. Buscó su lechuza desesperadamente, y agarró una pluma y un pergamino.  _ “Querido padre, han llegado rumores de que los mortifagos están resurgiendo”  _ ¡Dios Pansy! eres idiota, cómo vas a empezar la carta así, si quieres sacarle información no vas a conseguir así nada. Pansy resopló frustrada mirando al pergamino, al final iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-Hola.- Contestó una voz tímida. Pansy se sobresaltó y automáticamente sacó su varita apuntando hacia el sonido. 

-¡Quien anda ahí!, ¡muéstrate!- Dijo a voz de grito. 

El sonido se intensificó y detrás de unas cajas de pienso para aves, apareció Terry, el alumno de primero de Gryffindor con el que tuvo su compañero de casa un altercado.

-¡Jesús!, qué susto- Dijo bajando la varita. El niño se sacudió tímidamente la túnica y miraba a la Slytherin con miedo.

¡Que diablos miras!, ¡tengo moco de troll en la cara o que!, piérdete de mi vista- Dijo de manera amenazadora. 

Odiaba los críos, nunca había tenido feeling con ellos y era algo que no podía remediar.

-No puedo irme, lo siento- Contestó con miedo sin levantar la voz. Pansy miró al chico, tenía los ojos rojos, posiblemente acababa de llorar y tenía la túnica hecha jirones. Suspiró paciente y se compadeció del pequeño león.

-¿por qué no te puedes ir?, vete a tu habitación, aquí hace frío- Sugirió. No tenía nada en contra del niño, pero tenía un valioso tiempo que estaba perdiendo, por culpa del pequeño llorón que estaba en la lechucería.

-Los de Slytherin me la tienen jurada… además no es solo eso, tengo miedo de Ron- El chico se sentó en uno de los saquetes de pienso, y se llevó las rodillas al pecho mientras se las abrazaba con fuerza. La Slytherin se acercó al chico, y le imitó apoyándose en uno de los saquetes. 

-¿De Weasley?- Pregunto curiosa.

El pequeño Terry afirmó con la cabeza.- Oí lo que dijo en la fiesta, mi mejor amigo Steve es de Slytherin, se enteró y nos colamos…Yo no soy de sangre pura cómo vosotros, yo soy muggle, he escuchado historias de todo lo que hizo Voldemort con nosotros… No quiero que me maten- Dijo apunto de echarse a llorar. 

¡ Oh, rayos!, ¡¿porqué estás cosas le tenían que pasar a ella?! Seguro que Hermione era mejor que ella calmando al pequeño mocoso. Terry comenzó a llorar desolado, y Pansy en un intento de hacerle callar, pasó su brazo delgado por el pequeño cuerpo del niño, estrechandole junto a ella.

-Eso no va a pasar… no va a venir nadie a haceros daño, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y ahora estamos en paz.. creeme chaval, estás a salvo- Le dijo convincente. 

El niño parecía que iba a decir algo, cuando un chirrido proveniente de la puerta principal, les hizo ponerse alerta. La Slytherin se puso delante del pequeño león, y sacó su varita apuntando a la puerta.

-¡Cielos Hermione! ¿Por qué no te pones un cascabel?, me has dado un susto de muerte- Dijo volviendo a guardar la varita en su bolsillo. Hermione salpicó a la morena con una mirada enfurruñada, pero acabó acercándose a ella, dándole un beso a modo de saludo.

-No sabía que estabas aquí Pans, estaba buscando a este diablillo- Le dijo Hermione revolviendole el pelo al rubio. La Slytherin sonrió. Desconocía que se le dieran tan bien los niños.

-Terry, hemos pillado infraganti a los compañeros que te estaban molestando, están en su sala común cumpliendo el castigo- Informó la castaña al pequeño rubio, que se hacía el remolón todavía al lado de Pansy. 

-Pero yo no me quiero ir, y si vuelven luego a fastidiarme más- Preguntó temeroso.

-No te vas a tener que preocupar de eso, si alguien de mi casa te vuelve a molestar, me lo dices a mi, y yo tomaré las medidas, también soy perfecta ¿recuerdas? me buscas, y me lo dices- Dijo en un torpe intento de calmarlo. 

Hermione la miró sorprendida, y sonrió a la Slytherin con ternura. ¡Pansy por dios!, que es un mocoso, ¡desde cuando eres así de agradable con los infantes!, se preguntó molesta. Por culpa de Hermione. Esa era la respuesta. La serpiente iba a replicar algo más para salvaguardar su poco orgullo que le quedaba, cuando de nuevo un chirrido ensordecedor proveniente de la puerta, avisaba de la llegada de un nuevo invitado. Pansy y Hermione, sacaron sus varitas, y en posición firme esperaron a ver la cara del recién llegado.

-¡Por fin, te he buscado en todas partes!- Dijo Draco con la voz entrecortada. Pansy miró a su amigo preocupada. Algo no iba bien.

-Draco,¿ qué pasa?- Inquirió nerviosa. 

-Están aquí… Tu padre, mi padre, los Lestrange… Los han visto en las inmediaciones del colegio, tenemos que hacer algo Pans- Le pidió el Slytherin con miedo. 

Terry rompió a llorar agarrando la cintura de la morena. La Slytherin volteó la cabeza en busca de la mirada de Hermione, y observó que estaba petrificada por el miedo. Automáticamente, agarró la mano de la leona, y le besó el pelo.

-Va a estar bien, no va a pasar nada..- Hablo de manera tranquilizadora a la castaña.

-Draco, coge al niño, llévanos a donde esté Potter, tenemos que hacer algo- Dijo decidida dispuesta a pelear.


	11. ¿PREPARADA?

**POV PANSY.**

Mierda, Mierda, y más Mierda. 

Por unos segundos, a la morena le recorrió el miedo. Otra vez, otra vez estaba sucediendo lo mismo. ¿Iba a ser capaz de enfrentarse a sus padres?, ¿a su propia familia? ¿iba a ser valiente, por ella misma?, o ¿por Hermione?, muchas preguntas sin respuesta, arremetía en su mente sin descanso.

-Pansy, ¿estas bien?- Tenemos que irnos- Sugirió Draco nervioso a la Slytherin.

-Si, si, perdona- Contestó con un amago de sonrisa bastante pobre. La leona se dió cuenta del bloqueo que estaba experimentando la morena y le agarró la mano para transmitirle serenidad.

-Va a estar todo bien, ¿recuerdas?- Inquirió la Gryffindor. Pansy sonrió esta vez de manera más sincera y le beso el dorso de la mano en señal de agradecimiento. El Slytherin, abrió la puerta, invitándoles a todos a salir y corriendo se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal.

-Draco, ¿cuántos son?- Preguntó la morena con vehemencia.

-No te puedo decir con exactitud, cientos tal vez, los Mulciber, Macnair, Carrow, Lestrange, Dolohov, tu familia, la mía, no lo sé… Cuándo iban a entrar al castillo, los chicos se vieron obligados a parar en seco. Mcgonagall junto con otros profesores, y algunas familias de alumnos del colegio estaban realizando hechizos defensivos en los terrenos del colegio, la pesadilla se estaba volviendo a repetir. 

Un clima frío y pesimista se palpaba en el ambiente, haciéndolo más seco y aterrador. Hogwarts no estaba preparado otra vez para una nueva guerra, Pansy no estaba preparada para volver a perder a la gente que quería. Se acercó con sigilo a la profesora de la mano de la leona, y captó su atención.

-Parkinson, ponga a salvo a la gente que aprecie, haga lo que tenga que hacer, pero esta guerra va a ser inminente- Le dijo la directora sin apartar la vista del frente, concentrada en su conjuro. Pansy, la miró atemorizada, ¡Por Merlín, si le hubieran dado la opción habría salido corriendo con Hermione de la mano! ¡No se lo habría ni pensado! pero era algo que ahora mismo no se podía plantear. Sabía que sus mayores temores se iban a cumplir y era una situación que no dependía de ella. ¡Rayos! ¿no podían vivir en paz? ¿Tan importante era la sangre, para su familia?, era algo que se le escapaba de su comprensión. 

Sin soltar la mano de Hermione, corrió hacia el vestíbulo y observó a varios alumnos de primer año llorando aterrorizados , mientras que otros corrían y gritaban sembrando todavía más el pánico.

-¿Que hacemos?, la gente está desquiciada Pans, así no vamos a lograr nada- Gritaba Draco por encima de las voces. Vamos Pansy ¡Por Merlín! eres una chica inteligente algo se te tiene que ocurrir. Piensa, piensa. Notaba el cerebro estrujarse, y funcionar a toda máquina, siempre ha sido buena trabajando bajo presión. Algo se le estaba escapando, tenía que ser algo simple. BINGO.

-SONORUS-Dijo señalando con la varita a su garganta. 

-Claro Pansy, un hechizo amplificador¿ Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?- Le dijo la Gryffindor orgullosa de ella.

-PARAD TODOS, POR FAVOR- Gritó. 

Toda su voz, se escuchó por todas las paredes del gran castillo. Los alumnos dejaron de hacer ruido, y pararon en seco mirando a la Slytherin, expectantes, por lo que fuera a decir.

-A ver, gritando y llorando no vamos a conseguir nada, tenemos que estar juntos y fuertes, da igual de la casa que seas, somos todos iguales, ¿me entendéis?- Pregunto para todo el mundo.

-Mis padres están al otro lado del castillo, son uno de los tantos que vienen hacia aquí… yo no he elegido esto, no quiero pelear, pero ¿qué quieres que haga?, ¿Que pelee contra mi propia familia?- Grito un alumno de cuarto año asustado. 

¡Rayos! ¿Qué narices le contestaba?, al chico no le faltaba razón, estaba en su misma situación y no sabía ni que iba a poder hacer para resolverlo. Optó al final por ser sincera. 

-Mira chaval- Contestó de manera firme.-Yo no soy nadie para decirte que tienes que hacer, tu sabrás que quieres, si unirte a ellos, o no… Solo te digo que cuatro años de tu vida, los has empleado con personas que se encuentran ahora mismo contigo, dentro de este castillo. Tió, un hogar, son los lazos invisibles que nos une a nuestra gente y eso aunque lo intenten no lo puede destruir nadie, y a muchos de tus amigos que están aquí hoy, estoy segura que los consideras cómo de tu familia… ahora tienes la oportunidad de defender a tu familia, la que tú eliges- Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. 

Pansy no estaba segura, si su pequeño discurso había servido de algo. Se giró hacia Hermione buscando aprobación y la contempló emocionada, afirmando positivamente con la cabeza. Los estudiantes empezaron a mirarse unos a otros indecisos, hasta que un alumno de tercero, rompió el hielo.

-¿Cómo nos preparamos?, ¿vamos a pelear y ya está?- Preguntó con valentía.

-No no, a ver..- Murmuró Pansy, si iban todos los alumnos del colegio iba a ser una masacre. ¿Cómo iban a pelear alumnos de primero o segundo curso?, los iban a machacar en cuanto pisaran el campo de batalla.- Los estudiantes de primero, segundo, y tercer año, van a resguardarse, los de tercer año tenéis una tarea importante, cuidar de los más pequeños, habéis aprendido ya hechizos protectores, es hora de que empecéis a usarlos.- Ordenó la Slytherin convencida. 

-El resto, peleareis con nosotros- Volvió a dirigirse hacia los estudiantes de más edad. 

-Y.. ¿Dónde vamos a escondernos?- Las salas comunes no son seguras preguntó uno de los estudiantes más pequeños. ¡Por Merlin, que complicado era todo!

-La sala de los menesteres.- Le sugirió Hermione, a la Slytherin. Pansy miró a la castaña y le sonrió, era un jodido genio.

-La sala de los Menesteres, ahí será difícil que os encuentren. Hermione Granger, prefecta de Gryffindor os conducirá hasta allí y se quedará con vosotros salvaguardando vuestra integridad- Contestó la Slytherin de nuevo para todo el gentío. 

-Ah no, Pansy, no te pienso dejar pelear sola y menos contra tu familia, yo voy contigo- Le dijo testaruda la leona. 

-QUIETUS- El contrahechizo funcionó. Su voz dejó de sonar cómo un altavoz, y volvía a su tono normal. La morena, acunó las mejillas de Hermione con sus manos, y juntó sus frentes.

-Hermione, por favor… te necesito fuera de esto, no voy a poder estar concentrada si sé que estás en el campo de batalla, ya peleaste una vez… Déjame esta vez a mi, ser valiente, por mí, por nosotras...- La Slytherin hizo una pausa, besando sus preciados labios.- Si te pasara algo por culpa de mi familia, nunca me lo perdonaría.- Le susurró para ella. La Gryffindor, abrazó el cuello de la serpiente y sollozó levemente.

-Más te vale venir de una pieza… Porque entonces seré yo la que vaya a por tí- Le dijo la castaña en un intento de burla, y rebajar la intensidad del ambiente. Pansy sonrió con cariño y volvió a besarla, esta vez, más intensamente. Quien sabe, igual era el último beso que le daba.

-Te quiero- Dijo sin más.- Te quiero, y cuando acabe todo esto me llevarás al sitio de Ramen ese tan famoso, y nos reiremos de todo esto- Le prometió la Slytherin. Hermione, sonrió con amargura, y volvió a besarle los labios, las mejillas, la frente, toda su cara en un intento torpe de alargar el momento de partida.

-Pans, tenemos que salir- Pidió Draco. La Slytherin afirmó a su amigo, y separó a la leona de su cuerpo dándole un último abrazo.

-Yo tambien te quiero Pansy, ten muchisimo cuidado por favor.- Le pidió la castaña con temor. 

-Una última cosa- Interrumpió Draco. Ve a buscar a Harry y a Weasley, es importante para él… y por favor quedaros en la sala de los menesteres, no salgáis oigáis lo que oigais.. Si os ven, vais a ser los primeros a por los que van a ir- Imploró el rubio. Hermione asintió procurando transmitirle algo de sosiego y salió corriendo junto al pequeño Terry en busca de sus dos amigos.

-Buena suerte mi amor- Susurró la morena acongojada. Había llegado el momento. Con la varita en posición, salió con Draco y el resto de estudiantes corriendo a los terrenos de Hogwarts a reunirse con sus profesores. 

La morena se puso al lado de Mcgonagall, nerviosa, mirando hacia la barrera invisible que los separaba del resto de mortifagos.

-Está usted siendo muy valiente Parkinson, exponiendo su vida en juego y protegiendo lo que de verdad le importa- Le dijo la profesora observándola orgullosa. 

La Slytherin, la analizó con la mirada y por primera vez, sintió empatía y un inmenso orgullo hacia su persona.

-Va a ir todo bien, profesora… Si quieren pelear, vamos a defendernos- Contestó a sus palabras. Con la varita en posición, sin perder la concentración mirando hacia esa pared invisible la profesora Mcgonagall añadió:

-¿Preparada chica?- 

-Siempre, profesora- Dijo con determinación.


	12. POR NUESTRA FAMILIA

**POV PANSY.**

Un ruido ensordecedor, anunciaba la rotura de la barrera de protección. Pansy tembló como una hoja, pero no se movió de su posición, firme con su varita mirando al frente.

-Tranquila chica, mente fría, que no noten que tienes miedo- es algo primordial- Le aconsejó la directora.

\- Lo siento profesora- Musitó avergonzada. Mcgonagall puso su mano en el hombro de la Slytherin reconfortandola.

-Está bien sentir miedo, pero no podemos dejar que nos domine.- Dijo la más mayor. 

Pansy se quedó pensativa, asimilando el consejo que le había dado la directora, y busco a su amigo rubio, para contemplar cómo se encontraba. Draco estaba igual o peor que ella, observó que le temblaba la mano que enfundaba la varita, y no quitaba la mirada del frente, por temor a que alguien entrara en algún descuido al castillo. Sonrió amargamente. 

Si hace unos años le hubieran dicho que iba a estar presenciando otra batalla en Hogwarts, y en defensa de todos los muggles y estudiantes del colegio se hubiera echado a reír. La Pansy de antes era fría y muy arrogante. Pero esa Slytherin había quedado atrás en el pasado, ahora era una persona más sensata, cariñosa a su modo, y creía que algo más empática. La vida le había dado la oportunidad de conocer a un ser de luz, e iba a aprovecharlo hasta el final, ahora que había conocido la felicidad, no iba a renunciar a ella. 

Cientos de mortifagos, junto con algunos dementores, irrumpieron en las inmediaciones de los terrenos del colegio. El clima se volvió gris y oscuro, cualquier pizca de esperanza que hubiera tenido en ganar esa batalla o evitar que ocurriera, se esfumó en ese instante.

-No te dejes amedrentar Parkinson, por eso han venido, los dementores crean esta sensación, recuerdalo- Le dijo Macgonagall de manera apaciguada. 

Parece que hubiera leído sus pensamientos, pues la sensación que tenía en ese momento dentro del cuerpo era nefasta. Supuso que todos los presentes se sentían igual que ella y echó un vistazo rápido a sus acompañantes; en mayor o menor medida seguían todos en guardia y esperando cualquier signo de ataque.

Un mortifagó se acercó hacía ellos, con la varita mirando hacia el suelo, sin ninguna imperiosidad de atacar, se quedó a pocos metros de la profesora Macgonagall mientras observaba a todos los presentes.

-No queremos otra guerra, ya perdimos mucho en la anterior por favor, os ruego que os marchéis- Proclamó la directora para todos los presentes. 

El mortifago, se quitó la máscara orgulloso de portarla. No podía ser otro que Lucius Malfoy. Pansy se quedó sorprendida y buscó con la mirada a sus padres. Estaban todos con las máscaras situadas en sus caras, imposible de adivinar ningún rostro. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Iban a ser capaces de pelear contra ella? ¿Contra su hija? De repente se acordó de cuando era niña y su madre le llevaba entre risas a los columpios mágicos de debajo de su casa o su padre le enseñaba a montar en escoba. 

Esperaba que todos estos recuerdos que estaba teniendo ella en esos delicados momentos, también los tuvieran sus padres y detuvieran esta guerra absurda. Draco temeroso, se acercó hacía su padre separándolo escasamente un metro entre los dos.

-Hijo, ven aquí tu madre te está esperando.- Ordenó Lucius invitándole con la mano a unirse a él.

-Padre, basta, se acabó ¿ De verdad estáis dispuestos otra vez a destruirlo todo? ¿ vas a volvernos a hacer pasar por esto, de nuevo?- Preguntó desolado. 

Lucius, lanzó una mirada de advertencia hacia su hijo, Pansy miró al rubio conmovida, el Slytherin estaba siendo muy valiente enfrentándose a su padre, la morena sabía del terror que le causaba a su amigo su progenitor y los quebraderos de cabeza que tenía.

-Que vergüenza que lleves mi apellido… Un sangre pura cómo tú, ¿cómo te atreves?, eres un maldito cobarde- Espetó Lucius contra Draco sin ningún miramiento.

-¡EL COBARDE ERES TU!- Gritó Draco fuera de sí.- Me avergüenza pertenecer a la familia, no vas a iniciar esta guerra padre, esta vez no- Le dijo firme con la varita levantada dispuesto a pelear. 

La morena, valiente, corrió hacia su amigo y le agarró su sudorosa mano mostrándole su apoyo. Draco era su mejor amigo, e iban a estar juntos hasta el final. Con un leve apretón proveniente del chico en agradecimiento, Pansy levantó su varita decidida a proteger al Slytherin, a Hermione y a los amigos de esta. Esta guerra se acaba aquí, pensó. Que ilusa que era. Entre los cientos de mortifagos, se acercó levemente otro de ellos, con su máscara ocultando la realidad de su rostro. 

No, No, tu no, no puede ser. 

La máscara de mortifago le resultaba familiar. Su padre se quitó la máscara, al estar a la altura de Lucius, y le sonrió con cierto cariño.

-Hija, haz entrar en razón a tu amigo, únete a nosotros, ¡tu apellido es un honor! Podréis tener todo lo que queráis, dinero, poder, con nosotros vais a estar a salvo.- Intentó razonar el Sr. Parkinson con su hija. 

-Lo siento padre, pero no puedo… no quiero, tengo gente que me importa aquí, tengo a mi familia y una persona que me quiere, no voy a ponerles en peligro- Contestó a su padre. El padre de Pansy se puso rojo de la ira, y levantó la varita contra su hija. 

-EXPELLIARMUS- 

-PROTEGO- Contraatacó al unísono. 

-¿Cómo te atreves?- Preguntó su padre preso de la cólera. 

-Lo siento padre, tú lo has empezado- Musitó desafiandole. 

Una luz verde originada del bando contrario, chocó contra el pecho de un alumno de quinto año y le hizo caer al instante. Pansy se giró horrorizada mirando al estudiante ya fallecido, y volvió a encarar a su padre, esta vez de una manera más altiva y valiente. 

-POR NUESTRA FAMILIA- Gritó en señal de ataque. De repente un montón de luces verdes y rojas sobrevolaron su cabeza. 

-QUE NO ENTREN.- Gritó Draco extasiado. Pansy corrió hacia la puerta principal haciendo caso al consejo de su amigo. Si lograba evitar la entrada de cualquier amenaza al castillo, Hermione y el resto estarían a salvo.

-BOMBARDA- Conjuró Pansy. 

Un grupo de mortifagos que se acercaban peligrosamente hacia ella, saltaron por los aires. Sin previo aviso, una luz roja procedente de la varita de un mortifago, atravesó su pecho haciéndola saltar por el aire, y arrastrando su cuerpo varios metros hacia el interior del vestíbulo. 

Pansy dolorida, se puso de rodillas, tenía la ceja partida y posiblemente alguna brecha en la frente, ya que varios chorretones de sangre manchaban el suelo.

-¡Pansy cuidado! -Gritó una pequeña voz. La Slytherin horrorizada levantó la mirada del suelo, buscando el origen del alarido.

-TERRY; VUELVE A LA SALA- Gritó espantada,al ver de quién procedía. El rubio corrió asustado hacia ella. 

-AVADA KEDAVRA- Gritó el mismo mortifago que había usado el hechizo contra ella. 

-PROTEGO- Lanzó desesperada apuntando hacía el pequeño infante. 

El hechizo de color verdoso rebotó en el escudo protector que lanzó Pansy para proteger al pequeño Gryffindor, y le dió de centro al mortifago, haciendole caer al instante. Terry se abrazó a la Slytherin con fuerza, obligando a la morena a volverse a sentar en el empedrado suelo. Pansy le correspondió el abrazo conmovida y le levantó la cara en busca de alguna herida. 

-¿estás bien?, ¿te han hecho daño?- Preguntó verdaderamente preocupada. Terry negó con la cabeza sin soltar su agarre. 

La Slytherin se levantó rápidamente del suelo con el niño en brazos y caminaron en esa posición varios metros alargando la sensación de calidez en el niño.

-Terry, no puedes estar aquí tienes que volver con Hermione- ¡Demonios!, ¿por qué has salido? Le preguntó contrariada.

-Porque hubo mucha gente que salió a pelear- Confirmó el niño asustado- Tenía miedo de que te pasara algo- Musitó temeroso de la regañina se le avecinaba. 

-¿Cómo que mucha gente salió a pelear?- Preguntó confundida.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ HERMIONE?- Preguntó al pequeño león casi sin fuerzas. La simplemente idea de que Hermione estuviera herida, o que le hubiera sucedido algo peor, le ponía los pelos de punta y le dejaba paralizada completamente por el terror.

-No lo sé, salió con Harry y Ron corriendo detrás de otros estudiantes- Esta vez el niño estaba cabizbajo. Sabía que no había cumplido con las órdenes que le había ordenado la Slytherin, pero ahora nada de eso importaba. Lo importante era encontrar a la Gryffindor y a los otros dos temerarios que tenía por amigos.

-Vamos a buscar a Draco, tenemos que encontrarlos inmediatamente.- Ordenó al niño dejándolo de nuevo en el suelo, y corriendo en dirección a los terrenos del colegio. Tenían que actuar rápido. O sería demasiado tarde para todos. 


	13. AVADA KEDAVRA

**POV PANSY.**

  
  


La morena agarró la mano del niño y fue en busca del rubio. Cruzaron el vestíbulo corriendo entre hechizos de ataque, y gritos de pánico por parte del pequeño león.¡Rayos!. ¿cómo su propia familia era capaz de permitir esto? ¿habían perdido todos la cabeza? 

Salieron trotando cómo centauros a los terrenos del colegio y lo encontró luchando en duelo con uno de sus contrincantes. ¿Quién sería?, ¿alguno de los padres de sus amigos? no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta, lo que no dejaba lugar a dudas, era que el contrincante del Slytherin iba a por todas y no tenía piedad ninguna. 

-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS- Grito Pansy en defensa del chico. Cómo si de una roca se tratara, se quedó rígido cómo una tabla y cayó al suelo en un peso muerto dejando al pequeño Gryffindor asombrado. 

-Gracias- Contestó Draco cansado. El Slytherin extasiado, se retiró el sudor pegado de su frente y ojeó el panorama a su alrededor. El campo de batalla, estaba siendo un caos. Muchos de los estudiantes y amigos suyos yacían en el suelo y otros peleaban por su vida cómo héroes. Los seguidores de Voldemort, no tenían intención de marchar y dejarles en paz así que les quedaba todavía mucho trabajo por delante. El motivo del por qué estaban atacando a los alumnos, seguía siendo un enigma para ella. 

-Cubreme- Le pidió a su amigo. Draco, se puso delante de la Slytherin concentrado en protegerla sin perder vista del campo de batalla.

-ENERVATE- Grito la morena volviendo a apuntar al mismo mortifago que minutos antes se había convertido en piedra. 

-¿Se puede saber qué rayos haces? ¡Por Merlin!,- ¿estás loca?- Grito Draco desesperado viendo lo que estaba haciendo la chica. La serpiente ordenó callar a su amigo pidiéndole que siguiera vigilando.Un mal fallo del chico, o un despiste proveniente de la morena, podían llevarles a la muerte. 

Cuando su contrincante se dió cuenta que podía volver a moverse con normalidad, su intento de incorporarse del suelo fue fallido ya que Pansy fue más rauda que él.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer ninguna tontería, porque te juro que te aniquiló- Le amenazó viendo sus intenciones. El mortifago, seguía en el suelo, esperando el siguiente movimiento de la Slytherin, todavía un poco confuso sin entender por qué no lo mataban.

-Porque estáis haciendo esto, ¿por qué este sufrimiento otra vez?- Preguntó Pansy apuntándole con su varita. La única respuesta que obtuvo por parte de su contrincante fue una risa esquizofrénica. Pansy enajenada, alargó la mano y le arrancó de golpe la máscara que todavía ocultaba su verdadero rostro. Roockwood, el brujo que se escondía tras la careta, se sorprendió por la valentía de la chica y constató que no iba de farol. La situación era crítica.

-Contestame, y seré benevolente contigo- Volvió a rugir la Slytherin. El mortifago pareció pensárselo, pero al final accedió.

\- Que vamos a querer, ¡a Potter!, esto sigue siendo igual niña, Potter acabó con nuestro señor, pero no con la nueva era.- Musitó esperanzado. -Una nueva raza, ¡sólo los sangre limpia junto con las familias más poderosas, reinaremos el nuevo mundo!, hay más gente de la que crees chica, y no nos podéis parar- Contestó con autosuficiencia. Esto era demasiado para la paciencia de la pobre Pansy.

-OBLIVIATE- Conjuró de nuevo contra él. Draco que no perdió detalle de la conversación estaba con un desasosiego que le apretaba el pecho, y no le dejaba continuar. Efectivamente, su temor de perder a Harry o que sufriera algún daño se estaba convirtiendo en realidad. 

-Tenemos que encontrarlos, hay que separarse- Sugirió la morena a los dos chicos volviendo a tener el control de la situación. Draco le pareció una idea más que razonable ya que yendo juntos solo estaban perdiendo un tiempo más que valioso, y las posibilidades de encontrarlos a los tres amigos con vida, estaban empezando a ser cada vez más bajas.

-¿Pero y yo, que hago?- Preguntó el pequeño Gryffindor con miedo. Pansy no quería perder más tiempo, agarró al pequeño infante de las mejillas y le obligó a mirarle atentamente.

-Terry, escúchame, te necesito vivo. Sin preguntas, ve a tu sala común, en el cuarto de Potter buscas en el interior de su baúl, con suerte seguirá guardando ahí la capa invisible que alguna vez me mencionó Draco- ¿Me sigues?- Le preguntó la morena al niño asegurándose que estaba entendiendo lo que le estaba pidiendo. El niño afirmó con la cabeza asustado.

-Bien, pues te la pones, y no te la quitas por nada del mundo, vas a mi sala común, buscas la habitación de las chicas y te metes debajo de mi caba, están marcadas, no tendrás problema de encontrar la mía… Cuando termine todo esto, iré a por tí- Concluyó.

-¿Me lo prometes?- Preguntó el pequeño león esperanzado.

-Te lo juro- Contestó dándole un último beso en la frente de despedida. 

-¡Corre!- Le pidió. El niño echó a correr como el viento cómo la más mayor le había ordenado, y la Slytherin corrió con Draco de camino a las escaleras.

-Vale, yo voy a buscar en el primer piso y segundo, miraré por si acaso también en la enfermería no vaya a ser que hubieran pasado por ahí o los hubieran visto, tu ve a mirar en el tercer piso y el cuarto, nos vemos en una hora en la puerta del aula de runas antiguas- Le explicaba el rubio entrecortado sin dejar de correr.

-Suerte- Le deseó Pansy, yendo hacia su objetivo. Los pasillos estaban casi vacíos, tan solo con algún estudiante herido, o ayudado por otro compañero. Una vez que llegó al tercer piso, observó a un estudiante de quinto año apoyado en una de las columnas sujetandose el brazo que había sido luxado, probablemente por algún hechizo de magia oscura.

-¿Has visto a Hermione?- Preguntó con ansiedad. La negativa del chico le puso más alerta, ¿dónde se había metido esta chica?, siguió registrando cada rincón minuciosamente, pero sin ningún resultado. Cuando iba a registrar los baños de chicos, ya que era lo último que le quedaba por analizar, un grito procedente del piso de arriba, le alertó. Ese grito que podría reconocer, estuviera en el sitio que fuera. 

-HERMIONE- Gritó como una desquiciada. Con la varita en posición de ataque, subió las escaleras de tres en tres, buscando a la chica. Se puso a buscar velozmente, por los pasillos registrando sin descanso las aulas correspondientes.

-HERMIONE DÓNDE ESTÁS- Preguntó asustada. El ruido había cesado. Miró a los lados nerviosa, en busca de algún movimiento cuando una luz roja rozó su melena oscura.

-No me digas que estás buscando a esa sangre sucia- Gritaba uno de los enmascarados cubierto por una columna. Pansy, protegida por otra, apoyaba la cabeza en la fría piedra, respirando con dificultad.

-Cómo te juro que le hayas hecho algo- Le gritó todavía sin atreverse a asomarse. Una risa proveniente del moritfago le puso los pelos de puntal.

-No creo que te pueda contestar a eso, nos lo hemos pasado muy bien, que lastima que te lo hayas perdido.- Le provocó. La Slytherin, con osadía salió de detrás de la columna y corrió hacia el enmascarado. En cuanto el mago salió de detrás de la chica para atacarla, Pansy ya estaba esperandole.

-EXPELLIARMUS- conjuró contra el enmascarado. El mortifago, no pudo evitarlo, y la varita salió volando cerca de su alcance. La Slytherin se quedó a metros del enmascarado sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita.

-Quítate la máscara- Ordenó encolerizada. El mortifago, se desenmascaró con cierta chulería.

-Padre- Musitó desconcertada. 

El señor Parkinson sonreía con suficiencia a sabiendas que su hija sería incapaz de ponerle un dedo encima, ya que pertenecían al mismo lazo sanguíneo.

-Por favor, dime que no… Dime que Hermione está bien- Pidió bajando la varita. El señor Parkinson la miraba confundido, la sonrisa socarrona se le borró del rostro y observaba a su hija con cierta preocupación.

-Hija, no me digas, no me digas que eras amiga de esa sucia muggle- Preguntaba con repugnancia. 

Los ojos de la Slytherin se aguaron sin poder evitarlo, su pecho se resquebrajó al escuchar las palabras de su padre. Tenía muchas ganas de vomitar. La morena, cómo pudo se acercó a una de las paredes y apoyó la cabeza en la fría pared intentando respirar hondo. Tenía planes de futuro, quería un futuro con ella. Y se lo habían arrebatado, cómo un lienzo sin estrenar, le habían quitado la oportunidad de poder ser feliz, y escribir una historia junto a ella. Volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez sin disimular las lágrimas, y volvió a levantar la varita.

-Hija eres una deshonra para la familia, eres una mugrienta más…- Más te vale que acabes conmigo, porque como te vuelva yo a ver con vida.. -El señor Parkinson no dejaba de amenazar y escupir palabras en contra de su hija. Pansy hacía rato que había dejado de escuchar. Nunca había experimentado tanta furia dentro. Miró a su padre irritada, y observó a través de sus ojos, que solo yacía vacío. Perturbada por las nuevas emociones que estaba experimentando, apuntó a su padre derrotada, y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos. La Slytherin nunca había sido capaz de pronunciar ninguna maldición imperdonable por más que su padre había insistido en enseñarle cuando era pequeña. Siempre le decía lo mismo, tenía que desearlo con fuerza, querer causar dolor y disfrutarlo, pero la morena nunca había sido capaz, era demasiado débil. 

Pansy sentía cómo si tuviera la varita a punto de estallarle bajo sus dedos, concentró hasta la última partícula de su mente en el hechizo y cerró los ojos. Era la primera vez que lo iba a usar, y era contra su propio padre. Sin piedad, volvió a abrir los ojos enfurecida y bramo.

-¡Avada Kedavra!- Grito. Un chorro de luz verde se disparó desde el extremo de la varita y golpeó a su progenitor en el pecho. 

-Se acabó.- Murmuró derrotada.

  
  
  



	14. GIRATIEMPO

**ANTES DE QUE COMENCÉIS A LEER EL CAPÍTULO, FELICITAR A TODAS LAS MUJERES QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA, HOY ES UN DÍA IMPORTANTE, EL 8M, ¡FELIZ DÍA CHAVALAS! MUJERES TRANS, POR LAS CALLADAS Y LAS QUE NUNCA VOLVERÁN, TODAS Y TODES ESTAMOS EN ESTO, JUNTAS SOMOS MÁS FUERTES!**

**HASTA QUE NO CONSIGAMOS UNA IGUALDAD EN LA ÚLTIMA PUNTA DEL MUNDO, SEGUIREMOS HACIENDO RUIDO! ¡CUIDAOS MUCHO!**

  
  
  
  


**POV PANSY.**

  
  


Destruida, fue andando con pasos lentos hacia la habitación de la que había salido su padre hace unos instantes. Ahí estaba. Lo que se temía. La opresión en su pecho no hacía más que aumentar, y un alarido de rabia y dolor se escapó de su boca. Hermione yacía en el suelo, en una posición tranquila, con la varita todavía en la mano y junto con sus ojos abiertos, denotaban una mirada de terror a partes iguales. 

La Slytherin se acercó a ella y con mucha delicadeza alargó su mano para cerrarle los párpados. Su propia familia había acabado con la mujer de su vida, con la única persona que prometía hacerle feliz. El vació que sentía era tan inmenso, que le daban ganas de vomitar. La morena se tumbó al lado de la castaña y le abrazó con fuerza. Automáticamente, el perfume de la Gryffindor envolvió el cuerpo de Pansy, haciéndola llorar sin consuelo alguno. No sabía cuántos minutos, o cuánto rato estuvo así, en la misma postura abrazada a la leona cómo si fuera un flotador, y ella, fuera la única superviviente de un mar a la deriva. 

Un nuevo ruido emanado del pasillo, alertó a la morena que se incorporó rápidamente del suelo. Las pisadas se acentuaban cada vez más conforme se acercaban al aula. La Slytherin, pasó los brazos por debajo de la cintura de la Gryffindor y la levantó del suelo poniéndose las dos detrás de la puerta, protegiéndose ambas. Una cabellera rubia, delató al intruso.

-¿Draco?- Preguntó aliviada. 

El chico se giró rápidamente con la varita en alto y se encontró con un panorama desolador. La Slytherin con cara abatida y todavía lágrimas en su rostro sostenía entre sus brazos a la Gryffindor, mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba la varita. 

Pansy aliviada al percatarse que era su amigo y no otro mortifago se volvió a derrumbar con Hermione entre sus brazos. El serpiente abrazó a su amiga con fuerza dándole apoyo e intentando reconfortarla. La pérdida, iba a ser muy dura para su amiga y para su chico, al rubio le costaba admitirlo, pero la castaña era una chica muy amable y buena que no se merecía un final tan trágico como el que había tenido. 

-Pans, hay que salir de aquí, tenemos que seguir y buscar al resto- Pidió con calidez a su amiga, que seguía sollozando sin cesar. Draco fue a agarrar el brazo de la Slytherin para hacerla salir de la clase, pero la morena se negaba agarrando todavía más fuerte el cuerpo inerte de Hermione.

-Pans… por favor- ¡NO PUEDO!- Le contestó gritando la morena sin poder dejar de hipar.

-No puedo dejarle aquí Draco… se merece algo mejor que acabar encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes, tienes que ayudarme a salir de aquí con ella, tengo que aparecerme- Pidió con voz gangosa debido al sofocón.

-Pans.. con Hermione en brazos no vamos a durar ni dos minutos y lo sabes… no puedo protegeros si nos hacen una emboscada- Le explicaba intentando hacerle entrar en razón. La morena cabeceaba, negándose a mover. 

-¡Por Merlín!, esto no puede estar pasando…- Gritó Draco exasperado.

-¡Y un cuerno! lo estas viendo igual que yo Draco, Hermione está muerta -¡La han matado! la ha matado mi padre y yo no pude hacer nada por salvarla- Le gritó cómo una energumena. El Slytherin, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba ganar tiempo cómo fuera.

-Protego maxima- Conjuró el muchacho. Una barrera casi imperceptible envolvía la habitación protegiendolos de los peligros del exterior. ¿Qué más podía usar? tal vez un hechizo silenciador, para que no les escucharan y pasar más inadvertidos. 

-Muffliato.- Volvió a conjurar esta vez mirando hacia la puerta. El rubio, más tranquilo esta vez, se sentó en el suelo abatido. ¿y si conseguían atrapar a Harry?, el destino del chico sería exactamente el de la castaña, o peor, lo podrían tener cautivo durante años. Unas ideas horripilantes atacaban su cerebro provocandole un pánico que no sabía descifrar. ¡Algo se le tenía que estar escapando!, cierto era que la guerra había comenzado por capturar a Harry, pero ¡Rayos! ¿cómo había sucedido todo delante de sus narices, y no se había percatado de nada? muchas preguntas sin respuesta se galopaban sin cesar en su mente. 

-Ojalá no hubiera sucedido nada de esto, ojalá no hubiéramos seguido esta mierda- Susurró la morena triste. El muchacho le dió la razón, estaba harto de vivir en una desazón constante. Eso era, Pansy había dado en el clavo.

-Pans, eres un puto genio- Exclamó euforico. La morena,que le miraba con cara de haber visto un hipogrifo bailando un vals, abrazaba a Hermione con fuerza extrañada por el alarido de su amigo.

-Pans, tú misma lo has dicho, ojalá no hubiera sucedido nada de esto, ¡Eso es! lo teníamos todo el rato delante de nuestras narices y no lo habíamos visto ¿tenemos que volver atrás en el tiempo!, podemos cambiarlo, podemos hacer que esto no suceda- Le explico jubiloso. 

-No es por nada Draco… pero ¡Tienes el cerebro de un maldito guisante!- Espetó enfadada. -¿Cómo narices vamos a volver atrás en el tiempo? para eso haría falta un giratiempo y que yo sepa se destruyeron todos- 

-Todos no.. mi padre tiene guardado uno en su despacho bajo llave- Tenemos que ir a mi casa, y conseguirlo- Le contestó a la morena esperanzado.

Pansy parecía dudar de las palabras de su amigo, si alguno de los dos fracasa en la misión o los mataban por el camino, el plan no iba a servir para nada. Para la morena ya estaba todo perdido, pero valía la pena arriesgarse.

-Pans, es nuestra única solución- Le alentó el muchacho.

-Muy bien, vamos a tu casa, robamos el giratiempo a todo esto sin que nadie nos mate.. y bien ¿luego que?, ¿sabes utilizarlo? ¿Y si le damos más vueltas de las que son?- Preguntó la morena a su amigo con temor.

-No se utilizarlo, no se cuantas vueltas no se nada… solo se que es nuestra única salvación para poder evitar todo esto, Pans tenemos que intentarlo… Por Hermione- Musitó entristecido. 

La Slytherin sintió un vértigo en el estómago al escuchar el nombre de la castaña y eso fué lo único que necesito para volver a la realidad y envalentonarse. 

-Por Hermione- Afirmó con valentía. 

Tenían un plan, iban a jugarse todas sus cartas, a una sola. Necesitaban ese trébol en la baraja,e iban a pelear con uñas y dientes para conseguirlo. Se merecían ser felices, tenía que salir bien. Se merecían que saliera bien, pensó el muchacho esperanzado.


	15. UNO, DOS, TRES, CUATRO, CINCO.

**POV PANSY.**

Draco convenció a la morena de dejar a Hermione en el castillo. En el fondo el rubio tenía razón, si conseguían volver atrás en el tiempo, no era necesario tener que esconder el cuerpo para que no sufriera más daño. El muchacho y la morena, se dirigieron a los terrenos del colegio y se aparecieron dentro de la mansión de los Malfoy. 

-Vale, tenemos muy poco tiempo hasta que lleguen mis padres, o alguien de la familia- Le explicó el chico. El tiempo apremiaba y la morena seguía a su amigo cómo si fuera mamá pato con sus polluelos. Esa mansión era inmensamente grande, cualquiera que no residiera en esa casa se perdería en ella ,en definitiva era una locura para los pocos convivientes que solían habitarla.

-Alohomora-Espetó el muchacho. La puerta del despacho se abrió automáticamente al conjurar el hechizo y entraron dentro. Draco descolgó uno de los cuadros de pavos reales que tenía su padre colgado en la pared y dejó al descubierto una pequeña caja fuerte. 

-Mierda- Musitó el Slytherin contrariado. 

-¿Qué pasa ahora?, abrela- Ordenó la Slytherin impaciente.

-Pans, tenemos un problema, no me sé la contraseña de la caja fuerte- Le contestó desesperado. La morena, sacó su varita buscando su propia solución.

-Aparta- Le advirtió. -¡Bombarda!- Exclamó. Un gran estruendo y humo se formó en la habitación, pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo, la caja metálica seguía intacta.

-Joder, debe de estar hechizada con algun conjuro de protección, no le ha hecho nada- Le dijo Draco utilizando varios hechizos destructores, que resultaron en vano.

-¿Y si la caja está hechizada para proteger su interior, pero el método para abrirla es un método muggle?- Draco parecía no entender la pregunta de su amiga. ¿Cómo su padre iba a utilizar un método muggle?. Ni de coña.

-Prueba, con tu fecha de nacimiento, o el cumpleaños de tu madre, la gente suele poner cosas importantes.- Recomendó la Slitherin mientras buscaba en los cajones algún papel que obtuviera la respuesta para abrir la dichosa cajita. 

-¡Nada!, ¡Por Merlín! no vamos a conseguir abrirla- Pansy apartó a su amigo de un empujón enfadada. No se podían rendir ahora, Hermione no se lo merecía, estaba segura que si hubiera sido al revés, la Gryffindor habria removido cielo y tierra por ella.

Un click imperceptible anunció la apertura de la caja fuerte.

-¿Cómo cuernos has sabido cual era la contraseña?- Preguntó el rubio anonadado.

-Tu padre no es un lumbreras que digamos, así que probé con una contraseña fácil- Le contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y cuál se supone que era, lista?- Murmuró enfadado por el insulto tan gratuito que hizo su amiga sobre Lucius.

-1111- declaró de manera socarrona. El muchacho sonrió ligeramente al observar a su amiga más animada, su padre a veces podía ser muy básico y Draco sabía de sus limitaciones a pesar de todo. 

Pansy alargó las manos en el interior de la caja y sacó del interior un objeto que estaba envuelto por un pañuelo de seda. Lo desplegó y ahí residía. Bingo.

-Muy bien,¿ y ahora qué?- Preguntó la morena con el collar en la mano. Pansy frustrada le daba vueltas con los dedos al extraño objeto analizándolo.  _ “Marca las horas a todos, sin embargo no voy más rápido que el sol. Mi uso y valor en tí, se mide por lo que tienes que hacer”  _ leyó en voz baja. 

¿Que rayos significaba eso? Seguro que Hermione sabía cómo utilizarlo. Esa chica era más lista que toda una biblioteca junta. Se prometió que una vez que la salvase, iba a pedirle salir. Estaba muy orgullosa de su futura novia, y quería cuidarla cómo se merecía. Con algo de temor, se colgó el collar en el cuello y llamó a su amigo para que metiera la cabeza dentro del interior del colgante. Una vez que sus cabezas yacían juntas, miraban el reloj con recelo.

-Cuántas vueltas le damos, ¿una, dos?- Preguntó el chico. Pansy no tenía respuesta y se quedó callada pensando. ¿Una vuelta equivaldría a un día, una hora, un año?, ¿y si estaban demasiado tiempo en el pasado y lo alteraban?, ¡Rayos! tenía que dejar de pensar de manera negativa, sus pensamientos no ayudaban en absoluto.

-Dale cinco vueltas y reza porque sean horas y no cinco años- Demandó el muchacho. Pansy colocó sus finos dedos en uno de los laterales del collar y respiro hondo.

-¿Preparado?- Preguntó nerviosa. 

-No-Contestó el rubio sincero mirando fijamente al reloj.

-Yo tampoco.- musito mientras hacía girar el artefacto. 

El reloj de arena comenzó a dar vueltas, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. Pansy paró el reloj con los dedos evitando que siguiera dando vueltas, y obligó a Draco a salir del colgante, mientras seguidamente se lo volvía a guardar en el pantalón del bolsillo.

-¿Ya está?¿Ha funcionado?- Preguntó el Slytherin confundido. No le dió tiempo a responder, una voz sobresaltó a Pansy y obligó a Draco a meterse junto con ella debajo de la gran mesa del despacho de Lucius. La puerta se abrió. El señor Malfoy junto con Narcissa hablaban en una acalorada conversación.

-Lucius, ¡Déjalo estar! Draco no se merece pasar por este sufrimiento otra vez ¿es que no lo entiendes?,¿ no puedes pensar en tu hijo, por una maldita vez?- Le pidió la madre del rubio exasperada.

-¡Y que te crees que hago Cissy!, pensar en nuestro hijo, ¡en nuestro heredero!, ¡Por Merlin! Draco se merece algo mejor, y ahora que el señor oscuro no está, podemos lograrlo, si todo marcha cómo está planeado, nuestro hijo será alguien importante, ¡Una nueva estirpe de sangre pura gobernará el mundo mágico, querida!- 

Draco iba a objetar, pero la morena estuvo rápida tapándole la boca exigiendo silencio. Si los Malfoy averiguaban que se encontraban debajo de la mesa, dios sabe que pasaría. Pero estaba claro, que un festival de primavera no iban a montar. 

-Querido vamos fuera, un Whiskey de fuego te ayudará a pensar con claridad.- Sugirió la matriarca de manera apacible. Lucius aceptó la proposición de su mujer, cerrando de nuevo la puerta del despacho, dejando a los chicos otra vez solos en la habitación.

-Mi madre no quiere hacer esto.. tenemos que hablar con ella, es la única que puede convencer a mi padre- Exclamó el muchacho esperanzado. Pansy, se incorporó rápidamente poniéndose de pie, y agarró de los hombros a su amigo durante unos instantes.

-Draco, necesito que hables con tu madre, que le expliques el terrible error que va a cometer tu padre si el plan sigue en adelante, yo tengo que ir al castillo… Tengo que avisar a Hermione de esto.- Le explicó la morena rápidamente. El tiempo que tenían era muy valioso, y no podían desperdiciarlo.

¿Y cómo diablos hago eso?, tiene que ser cuando esté a solas, y no se si yo voy a poder hacerlo solo.. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?- Preguntó débil. Pansy en respuesta abrazó a su amigo con fuerza.

-Sé que estás asustado… pero también sé de lo que eres capaz, convencela, se sincera con ella Draco… Ella es cómo tu, es buena mujer, se que vas a lograrlo amigo, confio en ti- Le dijo visiblemente emocionada sin soltar a su amigo. El rubio abrazó con fuerza a la Slytherin y asintió con la cabeza.

-Ten cuidado por donde te mueves, ya sabes las consecuencias que pueden ocurrir.. y dile a Harry que enseguida estoy con él.- Le pidió esto último avergonzado. 

Pansy se separó de su amigo emocionada, y le acarició la mejilla con cariño. Cuánto había madurado su colega en estos últimos meses, que orgullosa se sentía de él.

-No te preocupes, cuando acabes la reunión con tu madre, id a la torre de astronomía,ahí estaréis seguros, os veré ahí en cuanto pueda- Dijo con seguridad. Pansy le guiño el ojo por última vez al rubio dándole ánimos, y se desapareció. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> SI OS GUSTA Y QUERÉIS QUE SIGA, NO DUDÉIS EN COMENTAR ME ANIMA MUCHO A PODER SEGUIR CREANDO. CUALQUIER DUDA O QUEJA SERÁ SIEMPRE BIENVENIDA! 
> 
> ¡ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE! ¡¡NOS LEEMOS!!


End file.
